My Prince
by Ricchandesu
Summary: Sulit untuk mencari pangeranku. Pangeran yang ku maksud bukanlah seseorang berasal dari kerajaan. Tapi yang kumaksud adalah cinta ku yang sebenarnya.
1. Chapter 1 : About Gaara

**By : CherryBlossoms**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

"Sakura chan !" Panggil seorang gadis yang dari tadi duduk di sebelahku.

"I .. Iya ? Kenapa Hinata?" Jawabku yang baru bangun dari lamunan ku yang konyol.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Hahah kenapa? Apa maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja kok heehe" aku menggaruk-garuk kepala ku yang tidak gatal.

"Ck, kau tidak bisa bohong Saku-chan. Aku tau sesuatu mengganggumu.. Jujur aja deh" Katanya sambil menyeringai licik.

'ish aku baru tau cewek selembut ini bisa tersenyum layaknya orang licik.'

"Ah kau ini.. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Suer .. mungkin aku lelah." Kataku sambil menopang kepalaku dengan tanganku.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Ino dimana?" Tanya gadis itu sambil celingak celinguk mencari gadis yang bernama Ino.

"Coba aku telfon dulu." Aku langsung membuka hp ku dan mencari nomer Ino.

Namun aku berhenti ketika melihat nama yang terpampang di kontak hp ku

'_Gaara_'

Ah Sakura! Apa-apaan kau ini? Tidak usah diingat lagi.

Aku melanjutkan pencarianku. Dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan nomer telfon yang aku cari. Aku segera menekan tombol hijau untuk menelfon.

"Moshi moshi.." Kata suara di seberang sana.

"Hei Ino pig. Kau ini dimana sih? Kan kau sendiri yang bilang datang jam 3. Ini sudah jam setengah 4 sore!" Kata ku sedikit kesal.

Ya memang hari ini aku ada janji mau jalan-jalan dengan ke dua sahabatku. Yang mengajak sih Ino tapi sekarang dia yang telat. Malah kami disuruh tunggu di kantin sekolah lagi.

"Hehe gomen Sakuraa.. Ya ya aku berangkat yaa." TUT TUT TUT. Cih dasar dia menutup telfon tanpa bilang 'bye'.

"Jadi?" Tanya Hinata yang penasaran dengan jawaban Ino.

"Ck,dia bilang dia baru mau berangkat kesini."

Kami menghela nafas bersama-sama.

Suasana pun hening.

"Oh ya Sakura." Kata Hinata yang meminum jus jeruknya.

"Hm?" Jawabku agak malas. Aku sudah tidak bertenaga sekarang. Aku menyesal mengadakan program diet! Padahal berat badanku gak berat-berat banget ah. Ah bodoh!

"Gimana hubungan mu sama Gaara?" Tanya Hinata yang tersenyum penuh tanya.

"EH? Hmm.. Ngg .. Yah kami sih masih bisa berhubungan lewat sms." Kata ku dengan berat. Gaara adalah mantan pacarku. Aku baru putus dengannya kira-kira 5 bulan yang lalu. Berat rasanya melupakan dia begitu saja. Sudah 8 bulan aku bersamanya, namun aku memutuskan untuk mengakirinya. Karena - eh tunggu,aku tidak akan menceritakannya sekarang.

"Dia tidak pernah marah ya?" Tanya Hinata sambil menghabiskan jeruknya.

"Tidak tuh." Jawabku sambil angkat bahu.

"Kau menyesal gak?" Tanya nya lagi. Aduh kenapa harus dibahas sih?

"Hm mungkin." Aku menutup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku. Argg aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Oh God kirimkan lah jodohku secepatnya. Agar aku bisa segera melupakannya.

"Oh begitu. Lagian sih kamu pake putus segala." Katanya sambil menyubit kecil lenganku.

"Hehe .." Aku hanya nyengir karna gak bisa jawab apa-apa. Aku juga sih yang salah. Padahal Gaara itu baik sekali. Sangat baik kepadaku. Dia selalu mengalah kalau kami ada masalah. Tapi entah mengapa hatiku berkata lain. Aku merasa gak cocok dengan dia. Tapi sekarang aku yang sengsara karena gak bisa melupakannya. Katanya sih dia juga cukup terpukul dengan kenyataan ini.

"Sakura! Hinata!" kami menengok ke arah sumber suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di kuping kami.

"Kau bodoh Ino." Kataku dengan kesal." Cih aku disuruh menunggu setengah jam."

"Hhehe sorry sorry. Nah untuk membayarnya aku nanti traktir makan deh. Hehe oke oke?" Katanya dengan mata puppy eyes.

"Hm gimana nih Hinata. Dimaafkan gak ya?" Kataku dengan senyum iseng. Hinata hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Haha ya sudahlah mending kita berangkat sekarang." Kataku mengingatkan dengan tujuan utama kami. Kami langsung menuju ke mobil Ino yang berwarna merah.

Hari ini kami rencana mau mencari gaun untuk kepernikahan nya guru kami. Ya rencananya juga nanti malam kami akan menginap di rumah Ino. Orangtua ku sedang pergi jadi aku dititipkan deh. Aku kembali ke lamunanku. Sambil menatap keluar aku masih bisa membayangkan wajah tampan Gaara. Ugh! Sial! Kenapa aku mengingatnya? Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir aku nya juga yang bodoh. Mungkin aku putus karena merasa terganggu dengan gossip yang pernah beredar.

_Flashback_

_Saat itu saat nya istirahat. Biasanya sih kalau istirahat begini aku pergi ke lapangan belakang atau lapangan basket. Menonton para cowok bermain bola ,ya terutama Gaara. Dia adalah pemain bola dari tim sekolah ku. Yaitu Konoha school. Namun entah mengapa hari ini aku bosan. Aku menuju ke tembok yang tingginya hanya sebatas dadaku. Aku melihat ke lapangan depan. Diam dan melihat anak-anak yang berlarian. Sayangnya biasanya Ino ada di sisiku. Namun sepertinya dia sudah pergi ke lapangan belakang jadi melupakan ku. Ck menyedihkan._

"_Sakura!" Panggil seorang teman ku dari kelas sebelah._

"_Kenapa?" Tanya ku agak malas. Dengan langkah lemas aku berjalan ke arah mereka. Aku memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang memegang sebuah kertas. Atau lebih tepatnya surat._

"_Coba kamu baca ini!" Katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah surat berwarna pink. Aku mengkerutkan alisku dan mulai membaca. _

'_Dear Gaara_

_Hai Gaara. Aku mau bilang sesuatu. Kalau aku ini sebenernya sayang banget sama kamu. Menurut aku kamu ini cowok yang paling cakep,baik lagi. Aku itu suka banget sama kamu. Coba kamu jadian sama aku. Cuma sayang nya kamu lebih milih Sakura daripada aku. Tapi gak apa-apa._

_Aku mau bilang sekali lagi _

_AKU SAYANG KAMU'_

_Mata ku terbelalak ketika membaca surat ini. Aku terdiam,berusaha untuk mencerna kata-kata yang diketik. Sepertinya dia sengaja supaya tidak ketahuan siapa menulis._

"_Dari siapa?" Tanya ku sambil berusaha menahan emosi._

"_Dari Matsuri" _

_DEG !_

_Ah Matsuri. Sial kenapa harus dia? Ya ku akui aku cemburu. Tau kenapa? Karena dulu saat aku hanya sebatas sahabat dengan Gaara, dia bilang kalau dia suka dengan Matsuri. Memang sih itu hanya selama 1 semester saat aku masih kelas 5 sd. Dan saat itu aku benar-benar benci dengan Matsuri. Bukan karena Gaara lebih memilih Matsuri. Tapi karena dia lah yang merebut sahabatku. Namun apa boleh buat. Aku tetap membantu Gaara untuk mendapatkannya. Boleh kuakui saat itu aku memang belum mempunyai perasaan apapun. Aku masih cinta dengan seorang sahabatku yah sebut saja Kiba._

_Namun usaha ku gagal. Sepertinya Matsuri tidak menimbulkan reaksi apapun ketika mengetahui kenyataan perasaan Gaara. Dan pada waktu itu semester 2. Gaara berkata pada Ino kalau dia menyukaiku. Berita itu cukup membuat ku tersentak kaget. Entah perasaan apa yang muncul. Antara bingung, kesal, bahagia, malu, dan lain-lain. Yah tapi aku tidak bisa berkata kalau aku juga menyukainya. Karena memang perasaan ku belum bisa hilang dari Kiba. Namun seiringnya waktu sampai kelas 6. Aku mulai melupakan Kiba yang tidak lain adalah cinta pertama ku. Karena ternyata dia lebih memilih seorang gadis lain yang mencintainya dengan tidak tulus. Oke oke kita lewati saja cerita tentang Kiba. Dan sampai kelas 6. Akhirnya dia menyatakan cinta nya dan meminta ku menjadi pacarnya. Ya akhirnya aku terima. Dan sampai sekarang kami masih berpacaran._

"_Kamu gak apa-apa kan Sakura?" Tanya gadis yang berdiri didepanku. Namun tidak lama kemudian teman-teman yang lain pun ikut mengerumuni aku._

"_Sabar ya Sakura.." _

"_Tenang Sakura, Gaara kan sayang sama kamu.."_

"_Cewek macem apa itu? pake ngirim surat segala!"_

_Beribu-ribu kata di lontarkan dari mulut teman-teman ku. Namun tak ada yang berhasil aku cerna. Aku masih menatap surat itu dengan tatapan sedih. Aku berpikir sejenak. Kalau aku ketahuan sedih, aku akan dibilang berlebihan. Toh, Matsuri cuma mengirim surat. Tidak dekat dengan Gaara. Tapi kalau aku diam orang-orang akan bilang kalau aku tidak peduli. Aduh aku bingung._

_Aku mengembalikan surat itu. aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum._

"_Ah biasa aja…" Untungnya aku pintar ber acting jadi tidak ada yang tau perasaan ku._

" _Tapi Sakura, ini kedua kalinya dia mengirim surat. Yang pertama sudah dikasih ke Gaara. Nah yang ini sebenarnya aku disuruh kasih ke Gaara. Tapi aku kasihan sama kamu. Gak tega aku sama kamu. Jadi lebih baik kamu aja yang ngasih dan selesain bareng-bareng sama Gaara. Oke?" Gadis itu tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam kelasnya disusul dengan anak-anak lainnya. Aku masih terpaku di tempatku. Rasanya ingin menangis tapi itu terlalu berlebihan. Rasanya ingin melampiaskan kemarahan tapi dengan apa?_

_TET TET TET ! Bel berbunyi dengan kencang. Aku berdiri di depan pintu ruang kelas Gaara. Berharap Gaara cepat datang. Aku melihat sesosok orang yang ku kenal. Gaara? Bukan! Ino. Dia menghampiriku._

"_Aku tau apa yang terjadi. Sabar ya .." Dia tersenyum dan merangkul ku._

"_Thanks Ino.." Aku tersenyum. Aku dan Ino pun menunggu bersama. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat sesosok cowok dengan rambut merah dan wajahnya yang cool. Mata nya sedikit kaget ketika melihatku. Sontak aku terdiam dan ingin segera mengurungkan niatku. Namun Ino langsung menyenggol ku seakan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. _

"_Ada apa?" Tanya nya dengan lembut_

"_I .. Ini.." Aku menyodorkan surat yang dari tadi aku pegang._

_Dia menatap sebentar surat dan segera mengambilnya. Dan pergi ke kelasnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Mungkinkah dia marah padaku?Apa dia senang mendapat surat itu? Ah sudah lah. Lebih baik aku balik ke kelas._

_Dan sepulang sekolah. Aku mendengar berita kalau surat itu akan disobek-sobek dan dibakar oleh Gaara. Mendengar itu aku langsung berlari ke arah kelas Gaara. Berharap menemukan kekasihku. Dan tepat! Dia ada disana dengan teman-temannya- eh apa? Teman-temannya? Aduh sial! Bagaimana ini? Mereka pasti akan mengejek ku habis-habisan. Aku langsung membalikan badanku. Dan segera ingin pergi._

"_Kenapa?" Suara berat tiba-tiba saja menghampiri telingaku. Aku membalikan badanku menghadap pemilik suara itu._

"_Ga.. Gaara.. Ngg .. Hmmm .. Kamu gak akan ngebakar suratnya kan?" Aku berkata dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Aduh aku ini bodoh! Aturan aku senang, kan itu berarti Gaara tidak perduli dengan Matsuri. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir kasihan juga Matsuri. Cintanya di tolak dengan cara yang kasar. Aku mengerti perasaan Matsuri. Karena aku adalah salah satu perempuan yang pernah mengalami kejadian yang sama._

"_Enggak kok." Katanya sambil mengangkat alis sebelahnya. Aku menghela nafas lega._

"_Untunglah, ya sudah bye." Aku berlari kecil menjauh dari tempat itu. Untung saja belum._

_Hari-hari berlalu. Semakin lama gossip antara Matsuri dengan Gaara makin ber edar. Di tambah lagi dengan berita yang kudapat dari seorang adek kelas dari kelas 5. Dia bilang dia pernah melihat Gaara bermain dengan seorang perempuan. Bercanda maksudnya. Awalnya aku biasa saja, tapi lama-lama setelah mendengar penjelasannya. Aku jadi makin kesal. "Gaara dan perempuan itu bercanda sampai memegang tangan. Memang cuma perempuannya sih yang berusaha memegang tangan Gaara. Tapi kan sama aja!" masih tersimpan kata-kata itu dengan baik. Namun karena aku tidak mau kehilangan Gaara aku berusaha tidak memperdulikan gossip yang menghantuiku. _

_Dan sekarang aku duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMP. Saat dimana hari yang paling menyakitkan bagi ku maupun Gaara. Ya aku putus. Aku mau mengakhiri hubungan ku dengannya._

_Aku harap aku bisa menemukan cinta ku yang sebenarnya._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"FOREHEAD!" Aku terbangun dari lamunanku setelah mendengar suara cempreng yang rasanya akan menghancurkan telingaku.

"A.. Apa?" Aku melihat sekeliling ku seperti orang panik.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Ino sambil berkacak pinggang. Oh tidak! Aku pasti ketahuan melamun. Aduh pasti Ino akan memaksa ku untuk bercerita tentang masalah ku.

Aku pun keluar dari mobil mewah Ino. Dan berjalan bersama ke arah mall besar. Sepertinya aku harus menikmati waktu ku disini. Toh daripada aku terus tersiksa.

.

.

.

.

"Huaaa! Aku capek!" Aku langsung merebahkan diriku di kasur Ino yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Hei Sakura! Mandi dulu sana!" Kata Ino sambil menarik tanganku. Dengan malasnya aku langsung berangkat menuju Kamar mandi milik Ino.

_10 menit kemudian_

"Ino aku sudah selesai. Sana mandi." Sekarang gantian aku yang menyuruhnya

"Iya nona Sakura.." Katanya sambil tersenyum jail. Aku terkekeh kecil.

"Habis ini gentian Hinata ya!" Kata ku sambil beranjak duduk di samping Hinata.

"Iya .." Kata Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hm? Smsan sama Naruto baka ya?" Tanya ku sambil mengangkat salah satu alis ku.

"Ah? Ah dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah mulai memerah wajahnya.

"Iya dong.. Kan aku bisa baca pikiran.. Hehehe" Aku mengedipkan salah satu mataku. Baca pikiran? Yang benar saja. Tidak mungkin aku memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Kalau Hinata itu sudah pasti tiap malam sms an dengan Naruto. Ya namanya juga baru pacaran hehe.

Kami terdiam. Tidak ada yang bicara.

Hening

2 menit

5 menit

7 menit

Dan keheningan itu pun pecah ketika kami mendengar suara cempreng. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino pig?

"Ah! Segarnya! Sekarang gentian kamu Hinata." Aku menengok ke arah Ino yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya yang dia cepol belum di lepas. Dan handuk putihnya masih bertengger melingkari lehernya.

"Eh Sakura. Temenin aku ambil cemilan yuk!" Ajak Ino yang langsung menarik tanganku.

"Oke.." Aku dan Ino pun berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur. Aku dan Ino mulai mencari-cari snack di lemari dapur. Jangan tanya, di rumah ini snack sudah seperti bagian dari hidup Ino. Ada banyak macam-macam snack. Mulai dari coklat,keripik kentang,bahkan sekarang aja dia sudah menyiapkan cake untuk ku dan Hinata.

Setelah aku dan Ino mendapat apa yang kami butuhkan kami langsung naik ke kamar lagi. Aku langsung menaruh makanan-makanan itu di atas meja kuning milik Ino. Dan merebahkan diriku dikasur kuningnya. Ah rasanya sungguh nyaman. Habis jalan-jalan selama 5 jam di mall akhirnya aku bisa merasakan nyamannya kasur.

"Hei Sakura jangan norak!" Kata Ino dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Apaan sih! Ganggu aja.." Aku masih nyaman dengan posisiku sekarang. Tidak ingin diganggu sama sekali. Namun tiba-tiba ponsel pink ku berbunyi menandakan adanya sms masuk.

Dengan segera aku melihat sms tersebut.

"_From : Gaara ( mobile )_

Hah? Gaara? Tumben sms. Aku segera membuka sms tersebut.

_From : Gaara ( mobile )_

_Hai _

Ah males. Ujung-ujungnya nanti dia cuma akan bertanya lagi apa. Setelah aku jawab. Dia pasti cuma ber'oh'ria. Aku langsung melempar hp ku ke kasur Ino. Dan duduk menyilang di samping Hinata.

Ino yang sudah tidak sabar langsung menyambar cheese cake yang keliatannya memang enak. Aku dan Hinata hanya bisa menatap Ino dengan datar.

'Dasar tukang makan.' Aku pun ikut mengambil strawberry cheese cake yang memang sengaja di sediakan khusus untukku. Hinata? Dia tentu memilih blueberry cake kesukaanya. Kami menikmati cake sambil menonton film drama favorit kami.

Waktu sudah menunjuk pukul 23.30. Sepertinya aku tidur malam lagi. Aku melihat ke arah Hinata dan Ino yang masih asik dengan ponsel mereka. Merasa sangat lelah. Aku tinggalkan mereka dan pergi tidur duluan.

TBC

* * *

><p>Oke oke. Di cerita ini emang belum ada kisah tentang Sasuke. Tapi tenang aja. Aku pasti akan memunculkannya. Ehhehe<p>

Mind to RnR plis?

Kritik dan saran di terima dengan senang hati.. ^_^

Oh ya makasih ya yang udah mau baca fic pertama ku ini. Gomen kalau jelek ^^ Arigatooo


	2. Chapter 2 : Uchiha Sasuke

**By : CherryBlossoms**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**`Warning : Gak jelas,OOC**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate : T**

"Hoahm! Selamat pagi semua!" Aku merenggangkan diriku yang terasa kaku sehabis bangun tidur. Lalu menatap ke teman-temanku. Eh? Mereka masih tidur? Padahal hari Sabtu. Oh ya kalian jangan berpikir kami libur ya. Kami masih ada ekskul hari ini. Yaitu Theater pada pukul 09.30. Aku mengecek jam tangan ku. Masih pukul 7 pagi. Aku berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh ke kamar mandi. Ingin segera mandi karena gak tahan dengan tubuhku yang lengket sehabis bangun tidur.

Aku menguncir rambutku Lalu masuk kekamar mandi. Aku menghela nafas panjang di dalam bathtub yang berisi air hangat. Aku menutup mataku sejenak. Entah apa yang ingin aku bayangkan. Tiba-tiba pikiran itu melintas. Aku membayangkan lagi. Ya ini memang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi semenjak aku putus dan patah hati. Aku jadi sering membayangkan kalau nanti akan muncul seorang cowok yang memang sesuai tipeku. Tinggi,tampan,berkulit putih,jago main basket,cool,jutek,dan semacamnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin ya? Aku menyudahi mandiku. Dan juga menyudahi khayalan ku.

Setelah aku berganti baju,memakai handbody dan menyisir rambut aku berjalan ke arah Ino dan Hinata yang masih tertidur lelap. Aku menarik nafas dan ..

"HEI! KALIAN PIKIR INI JAM BERAPA? AYO BANGUN! DAN AYO CEPAT MANDI!" Aku langsung menarik selimut mereka. Mereka pun mulai bergerak tanda sudah bangun. Hinata yang bangun lebih dulu spontan langsung mengambil baju ganti dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Sekarang tinggal Ino. Merasa kesal aku langsung menyubit pelan kaki Ino. Ino hanya menggeliat. Aku mencubit nya lagi. Namun sekarang lebih kencang. Dan ternyata cara itu ampuh. Dia langsung terbangun dengan mata yang berat. Merasa tugas ku sudah selesai untuk bagian ,ini aku berjalan ke bawah atau lebih tepatnya ke dapur. Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka memang terkadang pemalas.

Aku mulai mencari bahan-bahan yang aku perlukan. Eh? Tidak ada satupun bahan yang kutemukan. Terpaksa aku hanya akan membuat roti selai saja deh. Setelah selesai aku menatanya di meja makan. Sambil menunggu mereka siap-siap,aku membuka laptop ku. Memakai headphone ku yang berwarna putih bergaris hitam. Dan mulai menyetel lagu favorit di ipod ku.

Aku mulai masuk ke internet. Entah apa yang akan ku lakukan. Yang penting aku selalu membuka account ku. Aku melahap sarapanku yang berupa roti berisi selai. Aku mulai mengecek inbox message ku yang sudah penuh.

"Selamat pagi Sakura!"

Aku menengok ke arah sumber suara. Dan melihat kedua sahabat ku yang sudah selesai mempersiapkan diri mereka. Mereka turun dan pergi ke meja makan. Mengambil beberapa lapis roti yang sudah kupotong-potong dengan rapi dan duduk di sebelahku. Lalu menatap ke arah layar laptop ku.

Aku menatap tingkah laku mereka yang aneh. Memang mereka sudah seperti ini dari dulu. Tapi gak tau kenapa,aku tetap tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan mereka. Aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Aku tidak sekedar bermain lho. Aku juga bekerja lewat laptop. Ya bisa dibilang,meski baru kelas smp aku sudah bisa berjualan lewat internet. Lumayan mendapat uang tambahan hehe.

Aku mengecek jam tangan pink yang berada di tanganku. Pukul 8.50. Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu cepat ya. Aku langsung merapikan laptop ku dan mematikan lagu yang dari tadi aku dengar. Ino dan Hinata juga sudah selesai dengan acara sarapan mereka. Aku mengambil jaket putihku dan mengenakannya. Lalu kami berangkat.

.

.

.

Kami berjalan seiringan di jalan yang sepi. Aku menghirup udara segar. Entah kenapa,hari ini aku merasa senang sekali. Aku menatap wajah kedua sahabatku. Tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Oh ya.." Ino mulai bicara. Aku dan Hinata menatap Ino dengan penasaran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata

"Hm.. Tau gak, tau gak?" Tiba-tiba Ino jadi girang sekali. Aku dan Hinata hanya bisa bertatap muka.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Ino Pig?" Aku memukul pelan kepalanya

"Aduh! Sakit Forehead! Hehehe"

Aduh! Apa Ino sudah gila? Baru saja dia ingin marah tapi tiba-tiba dia ketawa. Apa ini karena cake yang kemaren dia makan? GAK MUNGKIN.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih Ino?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah terlihat kesal.

"Sebenernya.. Aku baru ditembak semalam.. Heheh" Wajah Ino sudah mulai memerah

"EH? Sama siapa?" Tanya ku yang sudah tersenyum lebar

"Sama Sai-kun. Hehe si jago gambar itu lhooo. Anak kelas 9." Ino sudah meremas-remas boneka kecil yang digantung di hpnya.

"Wah! Keren! Kakak kelas dong? Ciee punya pacar kakak kelas" Goda Hinata sambil mencubit iseng lengan Ino

"Ah Hinata jangan gitu doong. Kan jadi maluu" Ino mulai memanyunkan bibirnya.

"PJ ( pajak jadian ) jangan lupa yaaa.. Hehhee" Aku pun tidak mau ketinggalan dengan Hinata. Kami berjalan bersama sambil melontarkan banyak pertanyaan tentang Sai. Ino? Jangan ditanya,mukanya udah berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

Akhirnya kami sampai di sekolah ku. Kami berjalan bersama-sama ke dalam. Aku melihat kesekeliling. Melihat teman-teman yang sedang asyik bermain. Dan mataku berhenti saat melihat sesosok lelaki. Dengan kulitnya yang putih,badannya yang tinggi,dan senyuman yang datar namun memukau.

"Ino,ada Sai tuh!" Aku langsung menyenggol Ino. Dan benar saja,Sai mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah kami.

"Permisi,boleh pinjam Ino?" Tanya nya dengan senyuman tipis. Aku dan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dan cengo. 'Selamat bersenang-senang Ino' aku berkata dalam hati.

"Ino! Nanti menyusul ya di ruang Theater." Ino hanya mengangguk sambil terus berjalan.

"Yuk Hinata." Aku menarik tangan Hinata menuju ke dalam sekolah.

Kami berjalan ke arah ruang Theter yang berada cukup jauh. Kami berjalan beriringan di koridor yang beralaskan karpet merah. Kok hari ini sepi ya? Biasanya kalau hari Sabtu banyak anak-anak yang bermain di sepanjang koridor. Aku menatap Hinata yang masih asik dengan ponsel ungu nya.

Sepertinya hanya aku yang belum punya pacar. Hinata baru 1 bulan lalu jadian dengan Naruto baka kelas 9 juga. Sepertinya Naruto kenal Sai. Oh ya Naruto itu sahabatku ya,dan kebetulan akulah yang menjadi penghubung diantara Hinata dan Naruto. Padahal aku sendiri lagi bermasalah,tapi aku malah ngurusin orang lain. Huh..

Kami duduk di bangku kayu di taman dekat ruang theater. Aku mulai mengambil ponselku. Eh? Aku mendapat sms. Dari siapa? Dari Gaara? Aku membuka sms ku dan.. SASORI? Kenapa dia sms? Sasori adalah kakak kelas ku. Kelas 9 juga. Kami gak deket sih,cuma sering sms aja. Aku membuka sms darinya.

_From : Sasori ( mobile )_

_Hai Saku.. Ke sekolah hari ini?_ _ Mau ekskul Theater kan?_

Aku mengkerutkan alisku. Apa-apaan ini? Tiba-tiba mengirim sms seperti ini. Yah mau gak mau aku tetap harus membalasnya.

_From : Me_

_Iya. Hehe _

Dengan ragu aku memencet tombol send. Aku menatap sekeliling ku. Dan berhenti ketika melihat seorang bocah berambut kuning dan mata biru cerah. Dia sedang mengintip dari balik semak-semak. Aku menghela nafas dan menyenggol Hinata.

"Noh,ada Naruto." Aku berkata sambil cekikikan sendiri. Hinata sudah mulai merah persis dengan Ino. Aku melihat ke arah bocah yang bernama Naruto. Dengan cepat aku mengambil batu kecil yang ada di depanku dan melemparnya. Dan tepat menganai kepala kakak kelas ku itu. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat Naruto yang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dia berjalan ke arah kami.

"Aduh Sakura! Apaan sih! Sakit!" Katanya dengan kesal

"Hehhe gomen" Kata ku sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

"Pinjam Hinata ya." Katanya memohon

"Iya silahkan" Kataku sambil mendorong Hinata pelan

Akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkanku. Agak menyesal jadinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi,Hinata toh juga senang pasti bersama Naruto. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kalau tadi aku sedang smsan dengan Sasori. Ah,sudah ada balasan.

_From : Sasori ( mobile )_

_Oh, gak apa-apa kok. Cuma nanya hehe. Ya udah. Good Luck ya_

Aku mulai menuliskan kata-kata untuk membalas sms singkat itu. Agak bingung mau menulis apa. Aku berpikir sebentar.

_From : Me_

_Haha iya. Makasih :)_

Aku mengunci hp ku dan menaruhnya di tas pinku. Mataku mulai menerawang seisi taman,berharap bertemu seseorang yang menarik. Mata emeraldku berhenti ketika melihat sesosok laki-laki yang berjalan di sekitar taman. Aih tidak terlihat jelas. Aku mulai memicingkan mataku. Siapa dia? Aku belum pernah lihat. Laki-laki berkulit putih pucat,bermata onyx,rambutnya yang berwarna hitam mencuat kebelakang,badannya tinggi,wajahnya.. OH MY GOD! Dia tampan sekali!

Aku mulai meremas-remas tas ku. Aku menggigit jariku sendiri agar aku tidak teriak. Tapi siapa dia? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya. Dengan perlahan-lahan aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto. Bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Astaga! Konyok sekali! Tapi rasa penasaran yang teramat besar memaksaku untuk melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku mulai memicingkan mata lagi. EH? SUNGGUH! DIA TAMPAN SEKALI!

Aku melihat ada seorang yang berlari ke arahnya. Eh itu Naruto dan Hinata! Apakah laki-laki itu temannya Naruto?

"TEME!" Naruto berteriak dari jarah jauh. Namun suaranya bisa mengguncang telingaku. Ugh,telingaku sampe sakit. Aku masih konsentrasi dengan laki-laki itu. Eh tunggu! Naruto memanggil nya dengan sebutan teme? Masa namanya Teme? Aku berpikir sejenak. Namanya agak aneh. Ah biarkan lah,nama tidak penting. Aku tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang ketika melihat laki-laki itu.

- Pulang Sekolah -

"Naruto!" Aku berlari kearah sahabat laki-laki ku. Disusul dengan kekasihnya Hinata serta sahabatku Ino.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Hm boleh aku bicara berdua?" Aku menatap Hinata sebentar. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hinata menarik tangan Ino menjauh. Sekarang tersisa aku dan Naruto.

"Kenapa sih?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hm sebenernya aku mau nanya sesuatu.."

"Nanya apa?"

"Hmmmmm.. Ngg... Gak jadi deh! Bye!" Aku langsung berlari menuju Hinata dan Ino meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung karna bingung.

Aduh! Harusnya aku berpikir dulu. Aku yakin Naruto pasti penasaran. Tapi,kalau aku bertanya sekarang Naruto bisa ngejek aku setiap hari. Menyusahkan saja! Aduh,tapi gimana ya? Aku sangat ingin tau tentang laki-laki itu. Aku berhenti berlari ketika sudah berada di depan kedua sahabatku.

"Sakura? Ada apa? Kok kamu kayak abis lari gitu?" Tanya Ino

"Haha gak apa-apa. Pulang yuk!" Aku langsung menarik tangan mereka menuju ke luar sekolah. Ya Ino dan Hinata aku yakin masih bingung dengan ke adaan ku sekarang. Eh! Hari ini kan hari Sabtu. Seharusnya aku pergi ke SD. Ya itulah kebiasaan ku. Setiap Sabtu aku,Ino,dan Hinata pergi ke SD untuk mengunjungi guru-guru lama kami.

"Oh ya kita kan mau ke SD. Ya kan?" Aku bertanya dengan penuh pengharapan agar mereka bilang 'IYA'

"Hm tentu" Ino tersenyum kecil

"Hm Sakura. Tunggu Naruto ya, katanya dia mau ke SD juga." Kata Hinata sambil mengadukan kedua jari tulunjuknya.

"Hinata! Sakura! Ino!" Kami serempak menengok ke arah suara tersebut. Ah Naruto,tepat waktu.

"Jadi? Ayo berangkat. Naruto udah ada disini." Yang lain hanya mengangguk saja.

"Oi Saku. Tadi mau nanya apaan? Penasaran nih." Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Eh? Hm .. lupain aja Naruto. Hehee" Aduh mati aku! Seperti dugaan,Naruto pasti akan mengungkit-ungkit lagi masalah ini.

"Ah.. Ayolah.. Kan kita sahabat!" Dia terus membujuk ku menggunakan puppy eyes nya. Ih dasar! Menyebalkan!

"Hm gak apa-apa kok! Bukan apa-apa!" aku mulai panik

"Hey,hey kalian lagi ngomongin apaan sih?" Tanya Hinata.

"Gak ngomongin apa-apa Hinata" Aku buru-buru menjawab pertanyaan nya sebelum Naruto berkata yang aneh-aneh.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di depan gerbang SD konoha school. Ya karena memang jaraknya yang tak jauh dari sekolah SMP. Kami masuk dan langsung disambut oleh adek-adek kelas yang memang merupakan teman kami. Kami berempat berjalan ke lapangan belakang. Ah jadi kangen masa-masa dulu. Setiap istirahat kami berempat pasti jalan bareng ke belakang dan mataku pasti selalu tertuju ke bocah berambut merah yang bernama-. Ah! Jangan lagi! Sesampainya di belakang,kami langsung mengambil tempat duduk favorit kami. Di pojokan dekat kantin. Sangat nyaman berada di sana. Apalagi diatas tempat duduknya ada pohon yang sangat rindang.

Aku menerawang seisi lapangan dan- OH MY GOD! Itu dia! Laki-laki yang bernama- err siapa tadi? Teme? Ahh! Itu benar-benar dia. Astaga cakep banget!

"Oi Teme!" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto memanggilnya. Aduh! Dipanggil lagi. Gimana nih!

Namun orang yang di panggil tidak menanggapi Naruto sama sekali. Sedikit kecewa,kukira dia bakal berjalan kesini. Aku menundukan kepalaku. Huh mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Toh aku gak kenal sama dia. Dan kemungkinan besar laki-laki setampan dia sudah ada yang punya. Ck menyesal sudah aku ini.

"Sakura awas!" Tiba-tiba suara Ino menganggetkan ku. Baru aku ingin angkat kepala dan

BUGH!

.

.

.

.

"A..Apa?" Pandanganku jadi rabun. Aduh aku pusing. Pusing sekali

"Sakura! Kau enggak apa-apa kan?" Suara siapa itu? ino atau Hinata. Ah jangan-jangan aku menjadi tuli! Ha tidak mungkin.

"Sakura!" Ah itu suara HInata. Aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan. Aku melihat Naruto,Ino,Hinata dan Teme. Eh apa? Teme! Dengan cepat aku membuka mataku. Astaga itu benar-benar dia! Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Sakura kamu enggak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah cemas.

"Memang aku kenapa?"

"Tadi kamu ketimpuk bola sama Teme bodoh ini!" Kata Naruto dengan nada menyindir. Ah jadi tadi aku kena bola.

"Maaf ya." Katanya dengan suara ngebass. Ah indah sekali suaranya. Aku hanya menatap nya tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Hey,aku minta maaf" Katanya agak menaikan nada suaranya.

"Ah iya gak apa-apa." Aku mencoba berdiri aduh terasa berat. Aku masih belum bisa berdiri. Aku melihat sekeliling ku. Aku masih duduk dibangku yang sama. Sebelah kiri ku Ino sebelah kanan ku Teme. Apa? Teme? Waduh gawat! Bisa-bisa wajahku merah ini. Oh GOD!

"Kenapa?" Tanya nya tanpa melihat kearahku.

"Ah? A .. Apanya ya.. Yang kenapa?" Tanya ku gugup

"Hn,aneh sekali"

**DEG**

Apa dia bilang? Aneh? Aku aneh? Aduh rasanya jantungku nyesek banget! Dibilang aneh sama orang yang kita suka? Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku yang masih sedikit tercekat,dan mencoba menahan emosi ku yang mau meledak.

"Nih.." dia menyodorkan ku sebotol minuman. Aku menerimanya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Makasih.." Kataku dengan senyum tipis

"Eh Saku. Disana ada Sai,aku kesana ya! Hehe bye" Ino berlari meninggalkan kami berdua. Hii berdua? Aduh aduh aduh! Rasanya aku ingin terbang saja sekarang. Oke oke,aku gak akan bertingkah bodoh di depan Teme. Aku mencoba membuka botolnya. Susah? Yah susah lagi! Aku mencoba dan mencoba terus menerus. Tetap tidak bisa.

"Sini ah" Dia merebut botol minuman itu dengan agak kesal. Aku jadi sedih. Kesan pertama yang dia dapat dari ku adalah aneh. Dan sepertinya Teme tidak menyukaiku. Dia memberikan ku botol yang sudah terbuka. Aku memandangnya yang sedang meminum soda kaleng.

"Thanks Teme" ucapku

PRUUFFFFTTT!

Lho? Tiba-tiba saja minuman yang sedang dia minum terciprat keluar.

"Aduh.. Kau kenapa?" Tanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggunya dengan pelan

"Ah kau ini! Kenapa memanggil ku Teme hah?" Tanya nya yang masih berusaha untuk meredakan batuknya

"Eh? Itu kan namamu. Naruto saja memanggil mu seperti itu." Jawabku sambil malu. Apa aku salah nama ya? Dia diam menatapku,mata onyx nya menatapku dengan tajam. Wuaah dia menakutkan!

"Kau pikir namaku Teme eh? Bodoh" Katanya sambil meremas kaleng soda yang sudah kosong dan membuangnya di sembarang tempat. Hah sekarang dia memanggil ku bodoh,aduh hancurlah riwayatku.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke,bukan teme" Katanya dengan tatapan datar.

"Hah? Oalah haha Sasuke ya? Ma.. Maaf Sasuke-kun" jawabku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

"Hn" akhirnya dia berjalan ke tengah lapangan dan melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat terganggu. Mataku terus bergerak mengikuti arah kemana dia pergi. Sungguh laki-laki ini. Jadi namanya dia Uchiha Sasuke ya? Dengan segera aku membuka tas ku dan mengeluarkan buku catatan ku. Dan aku menuliskan namanya di selembar kertas paling belakang.

'Uchiha Sasuke is my prince' aku tersenyum bahagia. Sangat bahagia,mungkinkah dengan kehadirannya aku bisa melupakan nya? Ah aku harap sih begitu.

Aku terus memandangnya dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahku. Permainanya sungguh bagus,mungkin dia masuk kedalam tim basket di sekolah. Oh ya! Aku lupa bertanya dia sekolah dimana! Argh sial! Tapi gak apa-apa deh aku sudah tau namanya,hehe. Aku sudah mulai melamun lagi tapi suara dari handpone ku sukses membuat ku batal akan lamunanku. Telfon dari tou san? Tumben dia menelfon. Dengan segera aku mengangkat telfon itu.

"Halo?"

"Ah Sakura. Hari ini akan ada tamu penting,jadi sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang ya." Aku mencibirkan bibirku.

"Ah tou san aku masih mau bermain sama Ino dan Hinata." Sebenernya sih bukan bermain,tapi aku masih mau ngeliatin si Uchiha ini.

"Ah sudahlah,pokoknya kau pulang ya. Supirmu sudah nunggu di depan sekolah" TUT TUT TUT. Cih menyebalkan. Yah mau gak mau aku harus pulang. Aku berlari ke arah Ino dan Hinata dan berpamitan. Setelah itu aku berjalan menuju lapangan depan. Aku memandang sang Uchiha dan tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal Sasuke-kun" Aku berbisik dan terkekeh kecil. Wuah sungguh hari yang menyenangkan.

~ Kediaman Haruno ~

"Tou san! Kaa san! Aku pulang" Aku melepas sepatu ku dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu yang tertata rapi.

"Sakura! Ayo cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu. Bajunya sudah kaa san taruh di kamarmu. Cepat sana,tamunya keburu datang" Kata seorang wanita yang mempunyai rambut merah muda sama sepertiku.

"ck iya kaa san~" Kataku sambil berlari ke kamarku.

Hm tamu? Aku sering kedatangan tamu. Tapi kenapa yang ini sangat di perhatikan ya? Dengan cepat aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan badanku. Setelah selesai aku berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Wah sepertinya gaun baru yang di belikan kaa san. Gaun selutut dengan warna hitam. Kesannya manis. Aku langsung mencoba dress tersebut dan melihat diriku di cermin.

Nah tinggal satu masalah sekarang. Rambutku gimana? Tidak lucu kalau di gerai. Hmm aku berpikir sejenak. Aku cepol sajalah. Akhirnya setelah 30 menit bersiap-siap aku turun kebawah. Tepatnya ke ruang tamu. Sudah tersedia banyak makanan. Ruangan pun sudah dihiasi dengan mewahnya. Tamu macam apa sih yang akan datang? Aku berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa panjang berwarna emas. Aku menunggu dan menunggu. Sampai 1 jam? Astaga katanya tamu nya akan segera datang! Ah kaa san membohongiku nih.

"Sakura! Tamunya sudah datang! Bersikap manis ya. Tamu kita mempunyai 2 orang anak. Salah satunya adalah tamu yang harus kau urusi. Mengerti?" perintah tou san. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lalu aku lihat sepasang suami istri masuk kedalam rumah kami dan berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu. Tempat dimana aku berada. Di belakangnya aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut panjang dan diikat. Sepertinya anak mereka. Dan di belakangnya lagi aku melihat seorang pemuda,sepertinya dia sebaya denganku. Eh? Tunggu dulu! Mata onyx,rambut hitam yang mencuat kebelakang,kulit putih pucat. Dia kan? Sasuke-kun adalah tamuku?

TBC

* * *

><p>Wah wah wah.. Gomeeeen kalau jeleeek hueeee DX<p>

Saya belum pandai membuat fic. Maafkan sayaaaa _

RnR plis? Aku sangat menghargai kalau senpai mau memberikan kritik atau saran. Hehe :3

Arigatoooo ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 : The beginning

**By : CherryBlossoms**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gak jelas,OOC banget, abal benget -_-"**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate : T**

"Selamat datang di kediaman Haruno" Sapa tou san dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Ibu ku tersenyum sambil berbincang dengan seorang wanita berambut panjang. Aku? Aku cengo dan diam layaknya patung. Otakku masih belum bisa menerima keadaan yang terjadi di sini. Tadi tou san bilang '_Tamu kita mempunyai 2 orang anak. Salah satunya adalah tamu yang harus kau urusi. Mengerti?'. _Salah satunya? Kira-kira yang mana ya? Sasuke atau satunya lagi? Wuaah jantungku berdetak kencang sekali.

"Haruno Sakura kan?" suara itu telah berhasil menghancurkan lamunanku. Aku menatap orang yang baru saja menyebut namaku. Kok wajahnya mirip Sasuke-kun ya?

"I.. I .. Iya" Kataku sambil menunduk dan tersenyum semanis yang ku bisa

"Uchiha Itachi. Anak pertama di keluarga Uchiha." Kata laki-laki itu. Sepertinya dia jauh lebih tua dibanding aku. Apa dia kakaknya Sasuke-kun? Oh ya! Dimana dia? Ah! Itu dia.. Sasuke berjalan ke arah sini! Ke arah ku! Apa dia ingin menemuiku? KYAA senangnya! Err~ tunggu dulu.. Aku disini berdiri dengan KAKAK nya,jadi.. Ah benar juga. Untuk apa coba dia berjalan ke arahku. Pasti dia kesini cuma mau nyamperin kakaknya.

"Oi Sasuke!" Laki-laki pemilik nama Itachi itu melambaikan tangannya dan menyuruhnya ke sini. Orang yang dipanggil hanya berjalan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Coba lihat Sasuke! Manis sekali ya!" Kata Itachi sambil menyenggol lengan Sasuke. Siapa manis? Aku? Hah? Hm apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke ya?

DEG DEG .. DEG DEG ..

Aduh jantungku berdetak kencang. Kira-kira dia bilang aku manis gak ya? Ah gak mungkin dia bilang aku manis.

"Hn"

~hening~

APA? DIA HANYA MENJAWAB _'hn' _apa dia gak punya jawaban yang lebih pantas? Misalnya bilang biasa saja,atau jelek, atau iya dia manis. Hadooh! Apa dia masih kesal soal yang tadi disekolah? Tapi itu kan salah dia! Yap pikiran ku sudah diaduk-aduk sekarang. Entah harus melakukan apa dan harus mengatakan apa. Keheningan terjadi di antara kami bertiga.

"Hei Sasuke,jangan seperti itu. kan dia itu -"tiba-tiba saja tangan putih Sasuke langsung mengatup mulut Itachi dan memasang tatapan _'deathglare' _yang membara. GLEK seperti inikah wajah aslinya. Ah biarlah,tetap tampan hehe. Aku hanya diam memperhatikan perilaku kakak beradik yang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Sakura,jangan nyuekin mereka gitu dong. Ajak jalan-jalan" aku menengok ke arah suara yang sangat aku kenal.

"I.. Iya kaa san" kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal

"Ah Sasu,kamu saja ya berdua. Aku masih ada urusan sama tou san dan kaa san. Dadaaah ~" Kami berdua hanya bisa melihat kepergian Itachi.

Nah sekarang aku harus gimana? Ajak dia jalan-jalan? Ngomongnya gimana?

'_Sasuke-kun jalan-jalan yuk!'_

Atau mungkin

'_Sasuke-kun mau jalan-jalan gak sama aku?'_

Atau

'_Sesuai dengan perintah kaa san ku. Ayo ikut jalan-jalan denganku!'_

"Mau jalan-jalan?" Wahaha jadi dia yang ngajak.. Ha apa? Seorang Uchiha dingin kayak es gini ngajak jalan-jalan? Sama aku?

"Kalau kau mau.. A .. Aku bisa mengajakmu .. ber.. berkeliling" hii kok aku jadi gagap begini? Aku menatap mata onyxnya. Matanya indah, tapi juga seram.

"Hn"

.

.

.

Kami berjalan di sekitar rumahku. Atau bisa dibilang tamanku. Udara malam ini cukup dingin. Di taman juga sangat sepi. Hanya aku dan Sasuke-kun. Hanya berdua,ini seperti di film-film drama yang biasa aku lihat di tv. Seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang berjalan di tempat yang sepi. Lalu tiba-tiba sang pria mencium sang wanita. Lho? Kok aku jadi mikir yang aneh-aneh sih? Itu berlebihan Sakura! Sangat berlebihan! Tapi kalau gini terus,akunya jadi gak enak. Kan aku tuan rumah, harusnya aku ngajak dia ngobrol. Tapi mulai dari mana ya? Ah aku tau!

"Um Sasuke kun.."

"Hm?" ah dia merespon,meski wajahnya gak nengok ke arah ku sih.

"Kenapa Naruto manggil kamu Teme?" Tanyaku dengan wajah sepolos mungkin.

"Tidak tau.."

"Kau sudah temenan sama Naruto sejak lama?"

"Hn" tch lagi-lagi dia bicara seperti itu. Dasar,ngomong aja di hemat.

"Sasuke-kun duduk di situ yuk" Aku menarik tangan nya menuju ke sebuah bangku kayu yang dihiasi dengan pita. Hehe inikah yang disebut mencari kesempatan? Wah coba aku bisa terus menggandeng tangannya. Kami duduk berdampingan,dan dengan sangat TERPAKSA aku harus melepas genggaman ku.

Yah sekarang kami di selimuti oleh aura keheningan. Demi apapun juga! Kumohon buatlah dia bicara! Argh aku bisa gila kalau kayak gini. Aku mencabut sebuah daun tua dari tanaman yang terletak tak jauh dari ku. Lalu merobek-robeknya,meremas-remasnya sehingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"Hey" Tiba-tiba dia memanggilku. Eh? Apa? Dia memanggilku! Astaga astaga! Huaaa aku ingin teriak.

"Hey!" teriaknya di samping telingaku

"Eh kenapa?" waduh kira-kira dia mau bilang apa ya? Mau ngasih aku sesuatu? Apa dia mau minta maaf lagi soal yang tadi di sekolah? Oh,atau dia mau bilang aku ini manis? Oh oh atau dia mau menanyakan sesuatu yang pribadi tentang ku? Ahhh Sasuke-kun ayo cepaat kataakaan.

"Aku ingin memberi tau mu sesuatu." Jantungku.. Jantungku mau copot,ah udara di sekitar jadi panas sekali. Aku sudah mulai merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di wajahku.

"Kalau sebenarnya orang tua kita itu dekat sekali. Jadi kemungkinan kita akan dijodohkan" Ia menatap ku dengan mata onyxnya. Ahah jadi kemungkinan kita akan dijodoh- APA?

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Aku bertanya seakan aku tidak setuju akan hal kuno ini. Tapi dalam hatiku? Aku sedang menari-nari dan bernyanyi-nyanyi. Olalaa~ Tuhan kabulkan perjodohan ini~

"Mana ku tau. Tapi kau ingat ya. Kalau sampai benar terjadi,aku gak akan nerima hal bodoh ini!" Katanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Iya benar! Masa kita dijodohkan!" Kataku sambil mengepalkan tangan mengikutinya. Padahal dalam hatiku? Aku menangis dan mau teriak. Huaaa jadi dia membenciku. Harusnya aku tau. Ohohoho Tuhan sebesar apa dosaku sampai aku bisa ditolak seperti ini~

"Aku menolak bukan karena aku benci padamu" LHO? Dia kok bisa baca pikiran? Manusia macam apa dia ini? Kalau dia bisa baca pikiran. Dia pasti bisa tau kalau aku suka sama dia! OH NO!

"Tapi kita ini masih muda. Dan lagipula kita gak saling suka!" aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum hambar. Ugghhhh rasanya ingin menangis.

"Memangnya kau sudah menyukai orang lain?" Kumohon bilang belom! Kumohon bilang belom!

"Hm mungkin" Ya tepat sasaran! Sekarang aku merasa seperti sudah ditusuk oleh 500 pedang. Yah,haruskah aku move on ke laki-laki lain?

"Hm tapi mungkin juga belom" Eh apa? Jadi sebenernya udah apa belom sih? Dasar plin plan.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Ayo masuk!" Teriak tou san yang sudah berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Nah ayo" Dia berdiri dan menatapku. Aku hanya menatapnya sebentar dan menatap ke bawah. Aku masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan kenyataan yang baru saja aku dengar.

"Hei kau mau ikut gak?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aku menggeleng.

"Ya sudah" Ya sudah? Cuma itu yang dia bilang? Apa dia gak punya rasa iba sama aku sedikitpun. Setidaknya dia bilang

'_disini dingin nanti kamu masuk angin'_ oke aku tau ini enggak mungkin terjadi. Tapi setidaknya tanya kenapa aku gak mau masuk. Sekarang aku ditinggal sendiri gitu?

"ARGH! Sasuke sialan! Bodoh! Dasar manusia es! Tukang jualan es! Irit bicara! Plin-plan! Argh" Aku mulai marah-marah sendiri. Aku langsung menghentakan kaki ku di tanah sekencang-kencangnya.

"Aduh sakit!" Hah percuma kaki ku malah jadi yang sakit. Aku memegangi kaki ku yang terasa perih. Aku kembali ke posisiku semula. Melihat ke awan-awan. Malam ini bintang-bintang terlihat dengan jelas. Bertaburan di langit yang luas. Dan bulan sudah mencapai puncaknya. Benda bulat itu menetap di langit gelap dikelilingi dengan bintang-bintang yang terlihat kecil.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sungguh hari ini aku merasa sial sekali. Harusnya aku senang karena kami di jodohkan. Tapi semuanya hancur ketika mengetahui bahwa hati sang bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha sudah ada yang memiliki. Oh,kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan dia kalau kenyataannya gak akan ada kesempatan untukku menjadi pemilik hatinya? Ah tapi bagaimana pun juga,aku gak boleh nyerah!

"Hei" Sapa Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sampingku. Hee? Sejak kapan dia ada disitu?

"Lho? Kok kamu bisa ada disini? Perasaan tadi kamu.." haa jangan-jangan dia hantu!

"Kau hantu ya! Jauhi aku hantu jelek!" Aku melempar daun kering yang dari tadi aku remas menjadi serpihan-serpihan. Aku langsung berdiri dari tempat aku berada.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Tanya nya hanya dengan wajah datar. Sebenernya manusia ini eh maksudku hantu ini, eh bukan sepertinya dia manusia,tapi tadi dia muncul tiba-tiba tanpa menimbulkan suara,berartikan dia melayang kayak hantu!

"Aku ini manusia. Ish sudah main lempar-lempar saja!" Katanya sambil membersihkan serpihan daun kering yang bertebaran di bajunya. Aku masih agak ragu. GREB! Wah hantunya memegang tanganku!

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Aku berusaha meronta-ronta dan- eh? Aku berpikir sebentar. Hantu? Kok dia bisa megang tanganku ya?

"Kan udah ku bilang aku ini manusia!" Katanya sambil duduk dan melipat tangannya.

"Ehe? Gomen Sasuke-kun…" Oke yang ini benar-benar memalukan! Aku seperti anak bodoh di depannya. Bertingkah seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang gak bisa berpikir secara logis. Bertingkah tanpa berpikir dulu.

"Hn"

Aku duduk disampingnya dengan ragu-ragu. Aku takut. Bukan karena aku berpikir dia adalah hantu. Tapi karena wajahnya sudah menunjukan aura kemarahan. GLEK. Coba pikir apa yang akan dia lakukan? Membunuhku? Ah tidak itu terlalu berlebihan. Membenciku? Ya kurasa yang ini mungkin saja. Yah sudahlah aku udah pasrah aja. Padahal baru hari ini aku bertemu dengannya,tapi dia sudah membenciku.

"Hn kamu ini polos ya.." katanya sambil tersenyum. Hah? Bayangkan saja! Dia T-E-R-S-E-N-Y-U-M.. Tapi sepertinya itu senyuman mengejek.

"Hah? Haha begitu ya.." JEDAG JEDUG JEDAG JEDUG ya gitu deh kira-kira keadaan perasaan ku sekarang. Udah kayak drum yang dimainin aja.

"Kamu lucu.. Aku suka .." Ucapnya sambil kembali tersenyum lembut.

'_kamu lucu.. Aku suka ..'_

'_kamu lucu.. Aku suka ..'_

'_kamu lucu.. Aku suka ..'_

"Eh kok diam?" ya dia benar. Sekarang aku sedang diam. Aku yakin muka ku sekarang merah. Oke oke aku akan berusaha menahan emosiku yang sudah hampir meledak. ASTAGA! DIA BILANG AKU LUCU? LALU .. LALU .. LALU DIA BILANG _'Aku suka ' _. WUAH! APAKAH INI AWAL DARI KISAH CINTA KAMI? YAAAY!

"Kenapa? Belom pernah dipuji?" Katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Hah? Ah hmm .. Ngg.. U .. Udah pernah kok .." aduh aduh.. Sekarang nasib ku gimana nih? Aku gak tau harus ngapain lagi. Kenapa dia harus ngomong gitu sih? eh tapi gak apa-apa deh hehe..

"Ayo masuk" Eh? Dia ngajak masuk lagi. Sebenernya orang ini mau di luar atau di dalam sih?

"Gak ah. Aku masih mau disini." Kataku menolak

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah,tapi jangan salahin aku kalau tiba-tiba kamu ngeliat hantu beneran." Dia mulai berjalan menjauh dariku. Ha aku kok jadi merinding begini.

"Eh Sasuke-kun tunggu! Aku ikut!" Aku berlari ke arahnya dan merangkul lengannya.

"He.. Hei.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Katanya sambil berusaha menarik tangannya.

"Ih Sasuke-kun.. Toh kemungkinan kita bakal dijodohkan. Jadi gapapa dong" Kataku sedikit manja sambil menjulurkan lidahku. Aku menatap wajah nya yang -demi apapun juga- sangat tampan. Aku melihat terdapat sebuah guratan merah di wajahnya. Hihi dia bisa malu juga rupanya.

Kami berjalan ke dalam rumah. Namun posisi kami berbeda. Sekarang tangan kami memegang satu sama lain. Haa jantungku sudah copot sepertinya. Sasuke membuka pintu depan berwarna putih,kami pun masuk dan..

~ HENING ~

Kenapa ..? Kenapa semua orang memperhatikan kami? Kenapa semua mata tertuju pada kami? Eh sepertinya bukan tertuju pada kami.. Tapi tertuju pada.. Tangan kami! Astaga aku lupa kalau tadi kami berpegangan tangan! Dengan cepat aku menarik tanganku kembali. Aku rasa muka ku sudah berubah jadi merah.

"Kenapa?" Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan innocent. Aduh laki-laki ini bodoh atau emang gak punya perasaan malu eh? Kenapa dia berlagak seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Ha? Ah gak apa-apa. Sasuke, Sakura ayo kesini makan bersama kami." Kata kaa san dengan senyuman datar. Yang lain akhirnya mulai berbincang-bincang lagi. Aku menatap wajah Sasuke yang tampan tapi dingin sekali. Lalu Sasuke menarik lenganku menuju meja makan dan duduk bersampingan.

"Nah,sekarang mari kita nikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan. Silahkan"Kata tou san mempersilahkan tamu yang di istimewa ini.

Aku mengambil sebuah roti berukuran kecil dan mulai memakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Sasuke? Dia hanya minum teh hangat di cangkir berwarna putih berhiaskan bunga. Apa dia gak laper apa? Aku terus memandangi wajahnya. Oh God dia cakep sekali sih. Baru tau aku ada cowok seperti ini. Ah nyaman sekali memperhatikan dia.

"Gak usah diliatin. Risih tau gak" Katanya yang langsung mengarahkan bola matanya ke arah ku.

"Ha siapa? Aku ngeliatin kamu?" kataku yang langsung salah tingkah

"Hn" argh! Lama-lama aku jadi kesel denger dia ngomong _'hn'_. Dasar miskin kata!

"Oh ya Sasuke. Kau sudah menaruh barang-barangmu?" Tanya tou san.

"Sudah kok. Terima kasih atas semuanya" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum

"Maksudnya apa sih tou san?" Kataku yang memang sama sekali tidak mengerti

"Mulai hari ini, Sasuke dan keluarganya akan tinggal bersama kami." Ucap kaa san

"APA?"

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Haa jelek ya? Abal ya? Oh ampuun senpai… T^T<strong>

**Terlalu pendek? Atau terlalu aneh? Maap maap**

**Belum bisa buat fanfic .. hehe**

**Review plis? Makasihhh XD**


	4. Chapter 4 : She is the enemy

**By : Cherryblossoms**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje dan abal-abalan ==v,jayus,OOC,AU,AR,AH *banyak banget ya? Buahahha #plak**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

_**~ Oh ya untuk kali ini aku akan memunculkan "author POV"hehe. Oke? Terus sepertinya disini semuanya benar-benar memiliki watak yang jauh beda dengan aslinya -_-" hhe .. tapi saya sudah berusaha membuat yang saya bisa. Dan juga akan ada bagian yang -sangat- gaje ==v yah karena sesuai dengan versi saya haha. Berhubung sekolah -yang sudah menjauhkan saya dari fanfic- sudah masuk dan menancap dikehidupan saya kembali. Saya harus membagi waktu hueee. Jadinya update harus menunggu 1 tahun*lebai. Ya mari kita mulai selamat membaca XD Arigatoo**_

***Author POV**

Gadis itu masih diam ditempatnya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat digambarkan. Ia masih sangat terkejut dengan berita yang entah bisa dibilang menyenangkan ataupun mengerikan. Ditelannya roti yang sudah ia kunyah sejak 3 menit yang lalu dan menetap di mulutnya. Orang-orang disekitar pun juga nampak bingung dengan reaksi yang dikeluarkan Sakura.

"Kenapa Sakura? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya kaa san

Gadis itu masih belum menjawab. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Baru saja ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda yang memang sepertinya tipe cowok idaman seluruh wanita. Ia baru saja kenal dengan lelaki ini kurang dari 1 hari. Seorang pemuda yang sekarang telah menjadi pujaan hatinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia akan tinggal bersama dengan pemuda bernama Sasuke ini. Kejadian ini berlangsung terlalu cepat. Ia membelalak mata emeraldnya dan tercengang sambil menatap pemuda bermata onyx yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sakura? Kenapa?" Ucap sang ayah

"Ah? Kenapa? Ah eng .. Enggak .. Enggak apa-apa kok" Respon Sakura yang masih belum bisa lepas dari rasa _galau_ *wakwak* yang sudah mengaduk-aduk hati dan pikirannya.

"Ya sudah baguslah,Saku kau tunjukan kamar Sasuke ya. Ada di depan kamar mu." Perintah sang tou san sambil tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu pun hanya mengangguk dan balas tersenyum.

"Mari Sasuke-kun" gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari meja makan diikuti oleh Sasuke. Pria itu membawa 2 buah koper hitam yang hanya dihiasi dengan garis berwarna abu-abu. Ternyata dia hanya menaruh barang-barangnya di ruang tamu. Mungkin karena memang dia tidak berminat untuk tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Haruno yang memang tidak di kenal.

"Sini,aku bawakan salah satu kopermu." Tawar Sakura dengan senyuman simpul

"Tak usah" Pria itu segera mengubah salah satu kopernya yang paling kecil menjadi seperti ransel lalu menggendong nya. Dia menatap tajam gadis yang berdiri di depannya. Terlihat wajah sang gadis berubah menjadi sedikit kesal. Namun,Sakura tak mau dan memang tidak bisa memberikan reaksi apapun. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ayo ikut aku" Gadis itu berjalan menaiki tangga berkarpet merah dan dibuntuti oleh seorang pemuda yang memiliki gaya rambut yang aneh ( dalem banget -_-) Suasana sangat sunyi. Sepanjang perjalan tak ada yang mau membuka mulut. Kalau dilihat, badan mereka memang sedang berjalan bersama-sama,namun sepertinya pikiran mereka berada di jalan yang berbeda. Entah apa yang terjadi sampai kedua manusia itu kini seperti tidak kenal satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu berukuran besar dan dicat putih.

"Ini ruangan mu Sasuke-kun" Kata gadis itu seraya membuka pintu kayu tersebut. Mereka memasuki ruangan kamar yang berukuran besar. Kamarpun sudah tertata rapi. Tempat tidur yang berukuran king size dengan warna hitam dan dihiasi garis berwarna biru tampak seperti baru. Lantai yang beralaskan karpet tampak sangat bersih. Dan dinding yang di cat warna biru masih bersih tanpa noda.

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Lelaki itu meletakan kopernya di samping tempat tidurnya. Lalu membuka koper yang berukuran kecil dan mengambil handphonenya. Lalu mulai berkonsentrasi dengan benda kecil yang di genggamnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan heran. Karena dari tadi,ia hanya melihat Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu '_kamarnya'. _Ia memperhatikan gadis berambut merah muda yang sekarang sedang tersenyum tanpa sebab di depan pintu.

"Kalau udah ,keluar aja. Ganggu tau gak." Kata Sasuke yang langsung kembali fokus pada layar handphone nya. Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam tercekat dengan kata-kata tajam yang dikeluarkan dari mulut pujaan hatinya. Dengan rasa berat dia tersenyum dan menutup pintu kayu yang berada di dekatnya. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas berat sembari menggigit jari telunjuknya. Dan akhirnya setelah 5 menit dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar ia pun berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang memang tidak jauh dari kamar milik Sasuke.

***Sakura POV**

Aku membuka pintu kamarku yang di cat warna putih persis milik Sasuke,lalu berjalan ke arah kasur ku dan merebahkan diriku. Aku memandang ke langit-langit kamar yang dicat sewarna dengan rambutku. Aku meraba-raba kasur ku untuk mencari handphone ku yang memang ku tinggal di kamar. Aku merasa seperti menyentuh sebuah benda tipis dan benar saja itu adalah handphone ku. Dengan segera aku mengecek hp ku yang sudah lama ku tinggal di kamar. Ah ada sms? Dari siapa?

_3 messages from Sasori_

Ah dia lagi,dengan malasnya aku membuka sms-sms tersebut. Dan yang kudapat hanyalah pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang itu selalu seperti itu eh? Mengganggu saja. Aku meletakan hp ku di sampingku. Ah sungguh hari ini adalah hari yang aneh. Pertama,aku bertemu dengan Sasuke dan langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Kedua,tiba-tiba saja aku dan dia -secara tidaksengaja- menjadi kenal hanya karena hal sepele. Ketiga,sekarang dia dan aku akan tinggal bersama. AH? Oh iya! Dia dan aku.. Akan tinggal bersama! Astaga aku baru sadar! Ah kenapa aku jadi panik begini? Bukannya ini kesempatan bagus untuk memenangkan hati si penjual es itu?#Plak! Tapi,kalau dipikir-pikir mana bisa aku mendapatkan hatinya. Perempuan yang dia suka pasti sangat cantik. Dan siapa tau dia dekat dengan Sasuke di sekolahnya. Ah? Sekolah? Oh iya! Aku lupa tanya dia sekolah dimana. Ah besok saja lah. Ini sudah malam sekali. Dan aku juga sudah mengantuk. Akhirnya dengan sedikit usaha aku berusaha menutup mataku agar segera tidur.

_10 menit_

_20 menit_

_30 menit_

_1 jam _

_2 jam_

Argh! Aku tidak bisa tidur. Oh astaga apa yang terjadi padaku? Ck,kenapa disaat seperti ini aku malah susah tidur? Ah mending minum aja deh,siapa tau bisa membantu. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh aku keluar dari kamar ku yang sangat nyaman. Lalu berjalan menuruni tangga. Suasanya sangat sepi. Ya itu sudah pasti. Toh aku sendiri yang masih bangun dan keluyuran di malam kayak gini.

Aku beranjak pergi ke dapur,mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengisi air di gelas tersebut. Dengan cepat aku habiskan air putih tersebut. Setelah selesai meminum air bening tersebut,aku segera berjalan menuju ke kamar ku. Aku mempercepat langkahku ketika melewati ruang tamu yang sangat sunyi dan gelap. Rasanya seram berada lama-lama di ruangan seperti itu. namun,langkahku terhenti ketika melihat sesosok lelaki duduk di sofa membelakangiku.

Hanya dalam sekejap,sekujur badanku jadi kaku dan lemas. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Oh astaga,apa dia itu hantu? Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar aku melangkahkan kaki ku mendekati _'makhluk' _tersebut.

"Ngapain malem-malem keluyuran?" Langkahku terhenti ketika makhluk tersebut berbicara dengan suara dingin dan tajam. Aku menatap nya dengan heran,sebenernya dia ini siapa? Ah,sepertinya pertanyaan yang lebih tepat, dia ini apa?

"Aku bukan hantu. Aku manusia" ucapnya tanpa menoleh kearahku. Ah? Kok dia bisa tau kalau aku ngira dia hantu? Ah apa jangan-jangan! Dia itu..

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun? Itu kamu?" Aku mengacungkan jari telunjuk ku dan menyentuh nya dengan hati-heti.

"Hn" ah ini benar dia. Sasuke yang asli pasti akan menjawab _'hn'_ , dan _'hn'_ , dan akan selalu _'hn'_. Kalau begini aku jadi bisa membedakannya dengan cepat. Aku melangkah kan kaki ku perlahan-lahan dan duduk di sampingnya. Ah~ ternyata dia sedang membaca buku.

"Um,Sasuke-kun" Aku menyenggol nya lagi dengan perlahan.

"…."

"Aku mau nanya. Kalau misalnya terjadi sesuatu padaku. Kamu mau nolong gak?" Kok aku jadi nanya gini sih? Ah,dia pasti bakal ngira aku aneh deh. Aku langsung menatapnya dan menunggu nya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang -sangat- aneh ini.

"Tidak tau"

"Apa kau suka padaku?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau ada yang menculik aku,kamu mau nyelamatin gak?"

"Enggak"

"Apa kau peduli padaku?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"Mungkin"

Dengan segera dia menutup bukunya dan berjalan pergi menjauhiku. Aku memperhatikan kepergian nya. Aku terduduk lemas sendirian. Kenapa dia harus seperti ini? Apa salahku sampai aku di buang seperti ini? Apa aku memang sangat jelek? Oh Sasuke,kumohon sekali saja akui aku. Apa memang kau bukan jodohku? Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku berharap? Tak ku sadari air mata mulai keluar dari kedua mataku. Jantungku berdetak kencang,dan seketika itu juga jantungku jadi sakit. Rasanya sulit untuk bernafas. Aku berusaha menarik nafas panjang,namun jantungku masih belum bisa kembali normal. Kenapa,aku harus bertemu denganmu? Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu,aku pasti akan baik-baik saja sekarang.

_"Ah kau ini! Kenapa memanggil ku Teme hah?"_

_"Kau pikir namaku Teme eh? Bodoh"_

_"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke,bukan teme"_

_"Aku menolak bukan karena aku benci padamu"_

_"Tapi kita ini masih muda. Dan lagipula kita gak saling suka!"_

_"Kamu lucu.. Aku suka .."_

Tanpa disadari air mataku mulai keluar lagi. Jantungku menjadi lebih sesak. Kenapa aku selalu mengingat kejadian yang pernah kita lalui. Meski waktu kita bersama sangat singkat,tapi aku sangat senang. Karena itulah awal saat kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Aku memejamkan mataku,berharap agar rasa sakit yang membuat ku menangis bisa hilang. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan perasaan berat. Aku melihat ke arah jam. Sudah pukul 1 malam. Akhirnya dengan hati yang miris aku bergegas pergi ke kamarku.

.

.

.

Aku merebahkan kembali badanku yang terasa lemas. Aku menghapus air mata ku yang masih membekas di sekitar pipi ku. Aku memandang langit-langit kamarku. Pikiran ku melayang-layang. Rasa sakit yang tadi mengikat hatiku,masih bisa kurasakan dengan jelas. Sekarang aku hanya bisa membayangkan wajah sang Uchiha. Oh,kau keterlaluan Sakura. Kau baru mengenal dia. Tidak seharusnya kau menangisinya nya. Ini gak masuk akal. Aku meremas seprai tempat tidurku. Memejam kan mata ku dan berusaha untuk merileks kan diriku. Aku menghela nafas panjang lagi,dan berusaha untuk tidur.

***Author POV**

Pria itu sedang memandang ke luar jendela. Melihat pemandangan yang sangat gelap. Pria bermata onyx itu pun menghela nafas berat. Lalu memejamkan matanya. Pikiran dan hatinya sedang diaduk dengan perasaan bersalah,marah,menyesal,bingung dan itu semua membuat kepalanya sangat sakit. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya. Dia menyesal karena sudah berkata kasar pada gadis yang memang tidak bersalah apapun padanya. Namun ia juga bukan tipe cowok yang mau rendah di mata wanita,karena sifat gengsi nya yang besar membuatnya sulit untuk mengucapkan kata _"Maaf_. Dengan lemas dia menjatuhkan dirinya di kasurnya. Ia melirik ke arah hpnya dan memusatkan matanya pada jam yang tertera dengan jelas di layar handphonenya. Wajahnya sedikit berubah menjadi kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa sudah jam 2 pagi. Namun matanya belum merasa lelah ataupun mengantuk. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa sang Uchiha itu pun berusaha untuk masuk kedalam alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai terbit lagi. Menerpa siapa saja yang berada di hadapannya. Dan memancarkan sinarnya ke segala arah. Menyelinap ke dalam rumah melalui jendela. Dan menerpa seorang gadis cantik yang sedang terlelap dan menikmati mimpinya. Dengan segera sang gadis membuka mata emeraldnya perlahan-lahan.

"Hoahm! Ah sudah pagi.." Ucap gadis itu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih terasa berat. Ia pun langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan membereskan ranjangnya yang sangat berantakan. Gadis itu pun mengambil handuk dan baju gantiku. Lalu memasuki kamar mandi. Sekitar 20 menit gadis itu berada di dalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan seluruh badannya. Dengan cepat ia segera memakai bajunya dan berlari ke bawah.

"Selamat pagi Sakura!" Sapa 2 orang pria bertubuh besar yang sedang duduk dimeja makan.

"Selamat Pagi tou san, selamat pagi tuan Uchiha #ea" Sapa Sakura yang langsung duduk di meja makan. Ia pun segera mengambil selapis roti selai dan segelas susu. Dan dengan terburu-buru gadis itu melahap sarapannya.

"Sakura? Kenapa terburu-buru?" Tanya sang tou san yang bingung melihat putrid semata wayangnya

"Ah,hari ini Saku akan pergi dengan Ino dan Hinata." Ucap sang gadis sambil berjalan menuju wastafel dan mencuci tangannya.

Ketiga orang itu pun memalingkan pandangan mereka ke arah seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan baju hitam dan bercelana panjang. Pemuda itu menuruni tangga dengan perlahan.

"Eh adik ku tersayang mau kemana?" serentak keempat orang itu pun menengok ke sumber suara.

"Bukan urusanmu Itachi." Kata bocah bermata onyx itu sambil mengambil sepatunya.

"Hei Sasuke. Kau mau kemana?" Ucap sang kepala keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Mau ke rumah Naruto" Ucapnya santai sambil memasuk kan kakinya di dalam sepatu hitam

"Eh? Kerumah Naruto?" Celetuk Sakura. Yang lain pun hanya memandang gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri dengan tatapan innocent.

"Kau kenal dengan Naruto?" Tanya tuan Uchiha #eaa

"Iya,aku dekat dengan pacarnya. Hari ini kami akan pergi bersama."Jawab Sakura dengan senyum manis.

"Wah,kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak pergi bersama saja?" Usul Itachi menyeletuk. Sakura dan Sasuke pun langsung menatap satu sama lain dengan terkejut. Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah,dan Sasuke hanya memberikan tatapan deathglare ke arah kakak terkutuknya ( maap buat fans nya Itachi ).

"Wah! Itu ide bagus!" Sang tuan Uchiha pun langsung tertawa bersemangat dengan tuan Haruno.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia dan malu. Ia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Gadis itu menatap sang pemuda bermata onyx yang tampak sedikit kesal.

.

.

Angin semilir mengobarkan rambut merah muda milik seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan ditemani dengan seorang pemuda tampan. Seluruh orang yang mereka lewati sepertinya sedang ribut membisikan sesuatu kepada sesama mereka. Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tampak bingung. Dia menatap ke arah pemuda tampan yang berjalan lurus tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang disekitar.

"Um Sasuke-kun" Kata Sakura membuka pembicaraan. Pria itu masih menatap lurus dan tidak memperdulikan panggilan Sakura. Dengan wajah kesal Sakura menatap kedepan lagi. Sesekali Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke dengan senyuman kecil. Ya ini adalah kesempatan yang jarang didapat. Bisa berjalan berdua dengan sang pujaan hati. Bagi Sakura itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga.

Akhirnya Setelah sekitar 20 menit mereka berjalan bersama, meski TANPA pembicaraan mereka sampai di depan kediaman Uzumaki. Dengan cepat Sasuke memencet bel yang terpampang di dekat pagar. Lalu terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut durian berlari ke arah mereka.

"Hei Tem-" Pria itu berhenti berlari dan memperlambat jalannya. Lalu dia menatap aneh ke arah Sakura.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Ini kau Sakura? Kenapa bisa sama Teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil membukakan pagar dan menggiring mereka kedalam rumah.

"Ceritanya panjang" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum malu memandang Sasuke

"Hn" balas Sasuke

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu kayu berwarna coklat. Lalu Naruto membuka pintu itu perlahan,dan terlihat sudah ada Ino dan Hinata yang duduk di ruang tv.

"Ino! Hinata!" Teriak Sakura sambil berlari ke arah sahabatnya.

"Hei Saku. Kau datang sama siapa?" Tanya Ino sambil mengunyah keripik kentang

"Sama penjual es. Heheh" Kata Sakura sambil tertawa

"Hah? Penjual es?" Tanya Ino dan Hinata serempak

"Haha. Maksudnya Sasuke Uchiha. Ini temanku" Kata Naruto yang datang tiba-tiba. Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa angguk-angguk kepala.

"Nah,kita berarti pergi berlima dong?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya. Yang lain hanya bisa meng-iya kan. Mereka berdiri dan menuju ke pintu bersiap untuk pergi. Namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut merah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Sasuke-kun!" Teriak gadis itu seraya memeluk Sasuke. Semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian langka itu tercengang. Namun tidak untuk Sakura. Mukanya menjadi merah karena kesal. Ia membuang muka agar tidak melihat kejadian itu.

"Karin? Kenapa kesini?" Kata Sasuke sambil melepas pelukan yang tiba-tiba mendarat di tubuhnya.

"Nee~ aku dengar Sasu-kun mau jalan-jalan. Jadi aku mau ikut,boleh kan?" Kata gadis berkacamata itu dengan muka sepolos mungkin. Setelah mendengar kata _'ikut' _Sakura pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke,yang ternyata juga memandangi Sakura.

"Ah,sayang sekali. Kami sudah tidak bisa menerima tamu lagi." Kata Ino dengan ketus.

"Ah? Kok gitu? Sasu-kun~ boleh ya~" Bujuk Karin sambil merangkul lengan Sasuke dengan manja. Merasa akan meledak,Sakura pun segera berjalan duluan. Meninggalkan kejadian mengenaskan yang terjadi didepan matanya sendiri.

"Sakura!" ino dan Hinata langsung berlari menyusul sahabatnya. Sasuke yang menjadi tokoh utama di permasalahan ini pun hanya diam. Dia menarik tangannya dengan kasar,membuat Karin agak terdorong kebelakang.

"Ck. Merepotkan" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto meninggalkan Karin.

.

.

"Sakura!" Teriak Ino dari kejauhan. Si empunya nama pun menengok ke belakang.

"Sudah lupain aja" Kata Hinata yang masih agak terengah setelah mengejar Sakura.

"Eh? Lupain apa?" Ucap Sakura dengan wajah sok bingung

"Halah,gak usah bohong. Kamu suka sama Sasuke itu kan?" Tanya Ino sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sakura yang pasrah hanya mengangguk.

"Hehe. Tenang Sakura. Kau ini lebih cantik daripada wanita aneh itu." Hibur Hinata sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Hehe,masa sih?" Kata Sakura yang sudah mulai tersipu malu.

"iya dong. Yang namanya Sakura,pasti cantik." Tambah Ino dengan senyum tulus. Akhirnya ketiga sahabat itu pun duduk di bangku kayu menunggu kedua pria yang akan ikut bersama mereka.

"Hey kalian!" Teriakan itu membuat ketiga wanita tersebut memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah suara. Di lihatnya lah Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Dan juga diikuti Karin yang berjalan dibelakang mereka.

Mata emerald Sakura pun membelalak ketika tau kalau ujung-ujungnya gadis itu akan ikut bersama mereka. Sakura merasa sangat khawatir dan juga kesal. Mungkinkah dia mantan Sasuke? Atau mungkin dia menyukai Sasuke,sama seperti dirinya?

* * *

><p><strong>Haaaa aneh ya? *emang-_-<strong>

**abal ya? *emamg-_-**

**gaje ya? *emang =_=**

**huee maap maap yaaa.. meski ff ini agak (baca= sangat) aneh, aku tetap mengharapkan senpai-senpai yang cakep-cakep,suci dan rajin menabung (?) ini mau memberikan review :3 .. maap kalau apdet nya lamaa ==v hehehe Arigatooo**


	5. Chapter 5 : Unforgettable moment

**By : Cherryblossoms**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje dan abal-abalan ==v,jayus,OOC,AU,AR,AH,typo (s)**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

_**~ Akhirnya update jugaa ~ hahaha .. lama ya updatenya. Ya ini semua dikarenakan saya adalah orang sibuk #plak! Oke oke langsung aja yaa cekidot ~**_

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan sambil menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Sekarang ini, didepan matanya, ia sedang melihat orang yang ia sukai berjalan bersama - sama dengan gadis yang tidak dikenalnya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal, gadis bernama Karin itu MERANGKUL lengan Sasuke sepanjang perjalanan. Ino, Hinata dan Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu tidak tinggal diam. Ino dan Hinata selalu mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sakura ke hal lain. Sedangkan Naruto berusaha untuk menjauhkan sahabatnya dari gadis berkacamata tersebut. Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Hari ini mereka berjalan-jalan di sebuah festival yang diadakan setiap tahun pada malam hari. Biasanya Sakura akan pergi bersenang-senang bersama Ino, Hinata dan Naruto. Namun sekarang, Sakura malah menjadi tidak mood untuk menikmati festival kesukaannya. Dia terus mendengus kesal sepanjang jalan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau pria setampan Sasuke rela di rangkul oleh perempuan seperti dia.

"Um,Sakura. Kita ke sana aja yuk!" Ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke dan Karin. Sakura yang sudah muak menonton pertunjukan yang membuatnya panas hanya pasrah dan mengikuti sahabatnya.

Suasana saat itu sangat ramai. Semua orang berdesak-desakan hanya untuk menikmati festival yang memang megah tersebut. Tanpa disadari, tangan Sakura terlepas dari genggaman Ino.

"Ino! Hinata!" Panggil Sakura di dalam kerumunan yang begitu ramai. Mata emerald Sakura menjelajah ke seluruh tempat, berharap agar menemukan kedua sahabatnya. Namun nihil, ditempat seramai ini butuh waktu lama untuk menumakan mereka.

"Ka .. Kakak.." Seketika itu juga Sakura merasakan ada yang menarik-narik bajunya. Ia pun menengok ke bawah. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat seorang perempuan berumur sekitar 5 tahun yang sedang menangis. Sakura pun langsung panik.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengelap air mata anak tersebut.

"Aku tersesat…" Katanya sambil menundukan kepalanya. Badannya bergetar dan ia terus menangis. Sakura pun merasa iba. Namun apa daya, dia sendiri saja sedang terpisah dari sahabatnya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan anak ini sendirian.

"Ya udah, ikut kakak aja ya." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Dia pun menggendong anak tersebut dan berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari kerumunan tersebut. Akhirnya setelah perjuangan yang melelahkan dia pun menaruh anak tersebut di sebuah bangku yang berada di pojokan. Ia menatap anak itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia bingung, apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia juga tidak mengenal anak ini.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis. Kau tidak sendiri." Kata Sakura berusaha menghibur. Sakura pun terus celingak-celinguk mencari bantuan. Ia semakin panik dan gugup. Seumur hidupnya belum pernah ia mengalami hal seperti ini. Lama kelamaan Sakura pun jadi takut. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia duduk disamping anak tersebut. Ia melirik ke anak tersebut yang sedang duduk manis. Ia sudah tidak menangis lagi, dan sepertinya gantian Sakura yang akan menangis.

"Hei" Sakura pun menengok ke arah suara. Ia pun kaget ketika mengetahui siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak boleh? Ya sudah." Sasuke pun membalikan badan dan bergegas pergi. Namun Sakura langsung memegang lengannya dan menariknya kembali.

"Bo ,, Boleh kok.. Sasuke-kun, tolong aku.." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah kekanak-kanakan. Sasuke yang melihat wajah Sakura pun jadi merasa sedikit aneh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura. Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tersentak kaget. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa Sasuke akan melakukan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Ada anak tersesat. Dan aku juga tersesat. Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengguncangkan badan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan menatap gadis yang duduk ketakutan disampingnya.

"Tch, kau ini. Sebaiknya cari saja orangtuanya." Kata Sasuke yang langsung memandang ke kerumunan padat yang sedang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

"Caranya?" Tanya Sakura polos. Sasuke menatap kedua mata emerald milik Sakura, dan menghela nafas. Dengan segera ia pun menghampiri anak tersebut.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman lembut. Sakura langsung memasang wajah kesal. Sasuke belum pernah memberikan senyum ke padanya. Apalagi senyuman setulus itu.

"Na .. Namaku .. Matsuri." Kata gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Nah,ayo kita cari orangtuamu." Kata Sasuke. Dia menggendong tubuh anak tersebut di atas pundaknya. Sakura menjadi tambah kesal. Atau lebih tepatnya er~ cemburu?

"Sekarang kau cari orangtuamu ya." Kata Sasuke yang mulai melangkah ke kerumunan. Namun ia berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. Ia menatap Sakura yang hanya duduk sendiri. Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Hei, kau tidak ikut?" Ucapnya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Katanya lagi. Dia menatap ke gadis yang sedang ia gendong. Namun sang gadis hanya menaikan bahu tanda tak mengerti.

"Gak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura malas. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Lalu dengan cepat dia pun memegang tangan Sakura dan menariknya agar gadis itu mau berdiri.

"Nanti kamu tersesat lagi." Sasuke pun manarik tangan Sakura dan masuk ke dalam kerumunan yang padat. Namun, keadaan yang sangat padat membuat Sakura sulit mengikuti Sasuke. Terkadang Sakura meringis kesakitan karena kakinya yang terinjak-injak dan terkadang juga badannya yang kecil sering bertabrakan dengan orang-orang yang berbadan lebih besar. Sasuke berhenti sebentar dan menyebabkan Sakura bertubrukan dengan punggung Sasuke.

"Auu! Kenapa berhenti sih Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura sambil memegangi hidungnya yang terasa sakit. Pria itu menatap Sakura sebentar. Sakura yang merasa di perhatikan langsung menatap balik pria bermata onyx itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum hambar. Tiba-tiba suatu hal yang sangat langka atau bisa dibilang tidak akan pernah ada pun muncul. Sasuke merangkul Sakura, ia mendekatkan badan Sakura yang kecil ke badannya. Muka Sakura pun langsung memerah padam. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap ke arah Sasuke.

.Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah pikiran di otak Sakura. Dia berpikir bahwa jangan-jangan Sasuke melakukan ini karena dia mempermainkan perasaannya. Dia langsung memandang wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka. Lalu melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke yang sebenarnya sangat ia sukai.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Kata Sakura dengan jutek. Sakura pun terdiam menunggu reaksi apa yang akan di lakukan Sasuke. Namun apa yang ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang. Pria yang selalu di sebut Sakura sebagai penjual es itu hanya diam. Atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak peduli. Sasuke malah asyik bercanda dan berbincang dengan gadis bernama Matsuri. Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menatap dengan kecewa. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai muncul di otaknya.

_Mungkinkah Sasuke menyukai gadis bernama Matsuri ini? _

_Lalu bagaimana dengan Karin? _

_Atau dia menyukai Matsuri dan Karin sekaligus?_

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Berusaha untuk melupakan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang melanda seisi otaknya. Sesaat setelah Sakura membuka matanya kembali dia langsung diam mematung. Sasuke yang dari tadi berjalan bersamanya sudah hilang layaknya di telan bumi. Sakura yang tidak bisa tenang langsung kebingungan. Matanya terus mencari Sasuke. Sambil berusaha berlari di tengah kerumunan ia terus meneriakan nama pria tersebut.

Setelah 2 jam berlalu, Sakura yang merasa sangat lelah memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Keadaan sudah lumayan sepi. Festival memang sudah selesai sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Sakura berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia pun duduk di sebuah batu besar yang terpampang di pinggir jalan. Dia pun meneguk air yang tersisa dari minuman botol yang sempat ia beli. Lalu membuangnya di sembarang tempat. Sakura merasa sangat lelah. Kakinya memar karena terus berjalan di tengah kerumunan, tangannya terasa kaku dan mukanya yang sudah berkeringat membuat Sakura seperti orang tak punya arah tujuan. Sakura menekuk kakinya dan menaruh kepalanya di atas kakinya. Ia sudah menyerah, ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sakura yang sedang termenung sendiri berhasil dikejutkan oleh sebuah tetesan air yang jatuh di atas kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan menyadari bahwa hujan mulai muncul. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia berlari ke sebuah pohon. Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga di tengan hujan sambil menahan sakit yang ia rasakan di bagian kakinya. Percuma saja, meski ia sudah sampai di bawah pohon besar itu ia sudah terlanjur basah kuyup. Ia memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil. Dari kaki sampai ujung kepalanya sudah basah terguyur air hujan. Air hujan pun masih bisa menembus pohon yang memayungi Sakura. Ia pun terduduk lemas dan menyenderkan badannya di batang pohon. Sesekali ia memandang ke seluruh arah, ia takut jika ia bertemu dengan orang yang aneh atau membahayakan. Apalagi ia sedang sendiri dan sama sekali tidak bertenaga.

Ia memandang lurus dengan tatapan lemas. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang berlari ke arahnya. Ia membuka matanya sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Matanya pun mulai terbuka lebar ketika melihat dengan jelas siapa orang tersebut.

"Kamu ngapain sih disini?" Kata orang tersebut dengan wajah yang tak dapat digambarkan. Sakura hanya memandangi orang yang menggenggam payung berwarna putih dan mengenakan jaket hitam itu. Orang itu pun merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga sejajar dengan tubuh Sakura. Orang itu pun menghela nafas pelan.

"Bikin khawatir aja!" Ucap orang itu dengan sedikit membentak. Sakura yang baru saja dibentak hanya bisa tertunduk lemas.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun.." Kata Sakura dengan suara pelan. Orang yang bernama Sasuke itu sudah dapat membaca kondisi Sakura dan tidak bisa berkomentar. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke langsung membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. Namun apa daya, Sakura yang sudah lemas dan bermuka pucat sama sekali tidak bisa berdiri.

"Sasuke-kun. Kamu balik aja sana. Aku istirahat disini dulu." Ucap Sakura dengan lemas. Sasuke memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan heran. Sesaat setelah mereka di selimuti aura keheningan, Sasuke langsung melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke badan Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura dengan tatapan datar. Lalu dia menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. Si empunya tangan pun terbelalak kaget.

"Sasuke-kun kena-" Ucapan Sakura pun terhenti ketika menyadari dirinya sudah berada di atas punggung Sasuke. Wajah Sakura pun sudah berubah menjadi merah.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura mulai merasakan badannya lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. Rasa hangat yang ia rasakan memaksanya untuk menutup mata. Sampai akhirnya matanya tertutup dan tertidur di punggung Sasuke. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Ia pandangi wajah gadis yang berada di pundaknya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa badan Sakura memang panas. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke depan dan berjalan menembus hujan yang turun begitu deras.

.

.

.

"Sudah jam 11. Sakura dan Sasuke dimana ya?" Ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang memakan kue. Begitu juga Hinata dan naruto yang khawatir akan keadaan kedua sahabatnya. Namun berbeda dengan Karin yang hanya asik dengan handphonenya.

"Hahahah! Dasar anak ini ada-ada saja!" Teriak Karin dengan nada riang. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil membalas seluruh sms yang berada di handphonenya. Naruto, Hinata dan Ino hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Hei kau ini! Sakura dan Sasuke belum kembali! Kenapa kau malah senang hah?" Bentak Ino dengan nada yang mengguncang. Karin yang merasa di bentak pun kaget. Lalu ia menyeringai penuh dengan aura licik. Ino yang melihatnya menjadi tambah marah.

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan gadis berambut pink itu? Kalau Sasuke tentu aku peduli. Kenapa kamu gak urusin pacar kamu aja hah? Siapa tau dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan perempuan lain." Kata Karin dengan wajah mengejek. Hinata yang sudah tau akan keadaan Ino langsung memegang tangan Ino. Gadis itu pun menatap ke arah sahabatnya yang memiliki muka teramat polos. Ino memang tidak bisa marah kalau sudah menatap wajah Hinata. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan kembali duduk di samping Hinata. Karin pun kembali ke layar handphonenya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak pergi? Ini rumah Sasuke, bukan rumah mu! Mengerti?" Sekarang gantian Naruto yang sudah meledak. Dia memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Ia tak percaya kalau Sasuke bisa menerima seseorang seperti dia untuk memeluknya. Karin hanya menghela nafas dan menatap Naruto. Lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali pada layar handphone. Keadaan disitu semakin panas. Ino dan Naruto yang sedang mencoba bersabar dan Hinata yang ketakutan jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

**BRAK!**

Semua orang yang sedang berada di ruangan itu pun menengok ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Mereka semua pun langsung tersenyum ketika melihat bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura sudah kembali. Namun, tidak seluruhnya melegakan. Seluruh orang masih menatap mereka dan diam. Sasuke yang sudah basah kuyup dan begitu juga Sakura. Dan lebihnya lagi, yang membuat mereka bingung adalah karena Sakura berada di punggung Sasuke. Atau lebih tepatnya sedang di gendong.

"Sasu-kun~ Kau kembali~." Karin yang melihat Sasuke kembali langsung berlari ke arahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Namun memasang tampang benci ketika melihat Sakura.

"Ck, kasihan sekali Saku~. Kamu sakit ya?" Ucap Karin dengan nada lembut. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya bersiap untuk memegang jidat Sakura.

PLAK!

Tamparan Sasuke pun mendarat di tangan Karin dengan keras. Sasuke menatap Karin dengan deathglare.

"Au! Sasu-kun sakit~ Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?" Tanya Karin. Sasuke langsung mendengus kesal. Ia menyingkirkan badan Karin dari hadapannya.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasu-kun."

"Minggir." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Naruto, Ino dan Hinata yang menonton adegan tersebut cekikikan. Mereka menatap Karin berbarengan dengan wajah mengejek.

"Rasain kau! Dasar wanita gak tau diri!" Bentak Ino yang langsung kembali pada kuenya. Naruto dan Hinata memilih untuk diam. Karin masih berdiri di depan pintu pun tercengang. Gadis itu pun langsung berlari keluar rumah Sasuke dan hilang entah kemana. ( setan gitu? -_-)

.

.

.

Pria itu meletakan Sakura dengan perlahan-lahan di tempat tidurnya. Lalu menutupi badannya yang basah dengan selimut. Ia berjalan menuju pintu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari Sakura.

"Ahh. Sa.. Suke-kun?" Tanya gadis itu sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Ia menatap pria itu sebentar. Lalu matanya menjalajah ke seluruh ruangan. Matanya mulai terbuka lebar dan kesadarannya mulai terkumpul.

"Aku dimana? Dan kenapa kamu basah seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan panik. Sasuke membalikan badan dan menatap gadis itu. Mata onyx dan emerald pun bertemu.

"Kau tau, semenjak aku mengenalmu. Hidupku jadi mimpi buruk. Kau itu pembawa sial." Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin, ia kembali berjalan keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan kencang. Sakura yang masih duduk di sebuah tempat tidur tercengang melihat Sasuke yang begitu dingin.

**SAKURA POV**

Aku masih diam 1000 bahasa. Jantungku terasa sakit. Perasaan yang dulu pernah aku rasakan kembali melandaku.

_Kau itu pembawa sial_

Kata-kata itu masih menancap di pikiranku. Perlahan-lahan air mata yang berusaha ku bendung pun jatuh mengalir di pipiku. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sasuke berhasil membuatku menangis. Apa benar aku sudah menjadi beban untuknya? Apa aku seburuk itu? Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Aku menatap keluar jendela. Di tengah kegelapan yang menyelimutiku. Badanku yang masih terasa lemas sangat menggangguku. Kupeluk badanku yang terasa panas. Dan aku terisak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Sasuke bilang ia sudah memiliki seorang gadis di hatinya. Apa itu Karin? Dan bukan aku? Hawa dingin mulai mengelilingiku. Angin yang berhembus kencang menembus jendela dan menyerbu tubuhku. Jika benar aku ini pengganggu di kehidupannya. Apa aku harus benar-benar pergi?

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu pun terdengar, dan sukses membuatku kaget. Aku pun menengok untuk melihat siapa orang di balik pintu tersebut.

"Ma.. Masuk." Ucap ku dengan pelan. Dan ternyata itu adalah Ino dan Hinata.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Ino. Kedua sahabatku itu menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan. Dan berusaha untuk tersenyum meski dengan perasaan pahit.

"Saku-chan, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara lembutnya. Aku tersenyum lagi, dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku kembali menatap ke luar melalui jendela. Aku berusaha dan terus berusaha untuk tidak menangis di depan sahabatku. Aku sama sekali tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir. Namun kata-kata tajam yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke masih menancap dalam di pikiranku. Air mataku pun mengalir lagi. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan memaksa ku untuk mengeluarkan suara isakan yang sangat ku benci. Aku tau pasti, Ino dan Hinata pasti sedang bingung karena aku yang secara tiba-tiba menangis didepan mereka. Aku pun bisa merasakan tangan mereka yang mengelus lembut punggungku, dan berusaha menenangkan ku.

"Sakura, kau tau kami akan selalu ada dan selalu membantumu. Kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu. Kami akan coba bantu." Ucap Ino dengan lembut. Saat itu juga, aku merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka. Aku membalikan badanku kearah mereka. Dan mengelap air mataku. Lalu merangku kedua sahabatku.

"Thanks Ino, thanks Hinata." Ucapku dengan suara serak. Sontak pintu pun terbuka, kami bertiga langsung mengalihkan pandangan kami.

"Kalian harus pulang. Ini sudah malam." Ucap seorang yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam. Ino dan Hinata langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arahku. Lalu meninggalkan ku dan si manusia es. Aku menelan ludahku karena ketakutan. Mungkinkah dia akan memaki ku lagi dengan kata-kata setannya lagi?

Sesaat setelah Ino dan Hinata pergi, dia berjalan dan menarik sebuah bangku yang terletak tak jauh dari kasur yang sedang ku duduki. Ia pun duduk di depanku dan menatapku. Aku memejamkan mataku agar tidak melihat matanya yang begitu menyakitkan. Sontak aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku mendongakan kepalaku. Aku terdiam memandangi pria yang sedang mengelus kepalaku lembut. Ia tersenyum ke arahku. Oh Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti dengannya. Apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan. Sedetik kemudian dia melepaskan sentuhan lembutnya dan menghela nafas.

"Aku akan menelfon Tou san untuk menjemputmu." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan HPnya. Memandangi layar kecil itu dengan seksama untuk mencari nomer Tou san. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan rasa malu dan bahagia yang membara. Aku yang memandangi Sasuke sambil tersenyum aneh sepertinya sudah terlihat seperti orang gila.

"Halo Tou san. Ini aku Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke membalas suara di sebrang sana.

"Sakura sedang ada di rumah kita. Bisa kau jemput?"

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" Seketika itu juga aku yang sedari tadi memandanginya terkejut.

"Hei To-" Sasuke langsung menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya. Lalu menatap layar handphonenya dengan tatapan kesal. Ia pun mendengus kesal dan menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ke.. Kenapa?" Tanyaku berharap mendapat jawaban yang melegakan.

"Tou san tidak mau menjemputmu. Dia akan menjemputmu besok." Ucap Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Aku langsung membisu. Jadi, malam ini aku akan tinggal bersama Sasuke. Di rumah sebesar ini. Hanya berdua. Aduh! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang aneh padaku. Hei Sakura! Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Jantungku terus berdetak kencang.

"Hei." Panggilan itu sukses membuat ku tambah panik.

"I .. Iya?" Tanya ku dengan gugup.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang." Ucapnya setelah melangkah keluar kamar.

Aku pun berjalan keluar menyusul Sasuke. Mataku menjelajah ke seluruh ruangan yang begitu besar. Tampaknya Sasuke adalah orang yang kaya. Sementara mataku melihat-lihat seisi ruangan, Sasuke sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dari lemarinya. Aku langsung mendekatinya dan memperhatikannya. Tiba-tiba dia melempar sebuah baju dan handuk kearahku. Untungnya aku bisa menangkapnya meski dengan keadaan yang aneh.

"Kamar mandi ada di sebelah sana." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu di pojokan. Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah pintu.

~ 10 menit ~

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar mandi. Rasanya memang nyaman kalau habis mandi. Aku melihat kearah jam dinding yang berada tak jauh dariku. Ya ampun! Sudah jam 1 pagi. Dengan langkah kecil aku berjalan ke arah kamar dan menjemur handuk yang baru saja kupakai. Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Tapi apa ya? Aku berpikir sejenak. Oh iya! Sasuke dimana ya? Aku berjalan ke luar dan mencari nya kemana mana. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menemukannya. Aku menengok ke luar. Sepertinya ada orang yang sedang duduk di depan sana. Astaga! Apa dia hantu? Ah Sakura! Dia pasti Sasuke. Aku tidak akan membiarkan aib ku terlihat lagi di depan dia. Tidak akan pernah! Aku berjalan ke depan. Atau lebih tepatnya taman.

"Sasu-kun?" Panggilku yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. Dia sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Hn"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kursi kayu dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Aku menatap ke arah taman. Taman keluarga Uchiha memang terlihat sangat indah. Banyak sekali bunga yang ditanam. Seluruh tanaman ditata rapi sedemikian rupa. Bahkan terdapat sebuah air mancur di tengah taman. Suasananya sangatlah tenang.

"Sasuke. Kau tidak ngantuk?" Ucapku memecah suasana.

"Tidak." Ucapnya singkat. Aku mendengus kesal karena mendapat respon yang tidak menyenangkan. Namun aku belum menyerah.

"Sasuke, Karin itu siapa?" Tanyaku lagi. Kebetulan aku memang sangat penasaran akan gadis berkacamata yang tiba-tiba datang di kisah percintaanku.

"Teman." Ucapnya .

"Bohong." Ucapku tidak percaya.

"Lalu kau pikir siapa?" Tanya nya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Pacar mungkin?" Jawabku dengan polos. Sasuke hanya menatap ku sebentar tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Tidak mungkin aku berpacaran dengannya." Ucapnya dengan suara berat.

"Tapi kau suka kan sama Karin?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak mungkin." Ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"SERIUS? Kau serius Sasuke? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanyaku meyakinkan. Sekali lagi dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tenang. Ah rasanya sangat senang. Ternyata Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Terima kasih Tuhan ~ Aku menatap ke langit. Langit yang begitu gelap dan terasan tenang membuatku nyaman. Terkadang angin semilir berhembus kearah kami yang sedang diam. Hatiku terasa sangat lega. Luka yang pernah terbesit serasa hilang entah kemana.

"Kau suka langit malam?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Iya. Suka sekali!" Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Baru pertama ini Sasuke bertanya hal pribadi kepadaku.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena langit malam itu terlihat sangat tenang. Apalagi kalau ada bintang, jadi makin indah! Dah lebihnya lagi.." Aku menghentikan penjelasanku dan menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanyanya. Aku tertawa kecil dan menatap langit lagi.

"Lebihnya lagi.. Akan terasa sempurna jika ditonton bersama orang yang kita sukai, apalagi kita cintai.." Ucapku sembari tersenyum malu kearahnya. Kuharap dia mengerti apa maksudku berbicara seperti ini. Dan tau apa? Dia merespon dengan senyuman. Wah apakah dia sudah mulai mengerti akan perasaanku?

"Hha .. Kau menyukai ku Haruno?" Tanya nya dengan senyum mengejek. Ah aku agak tidak suka dengan pandangan seperti itu.

"Ah suka? Tidak mungkin! Aku gak mungkin suka sama penjual es! Apalagi setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan ataupun yang sudah kau katakan padaku!" Ucapku sambil mendengus kesal. Ya sesuai dengan kebiasaanku. Kalau kesal terkadang aku memanyunkan bibirku. Dan itu terjadi disaat seperti ini.

"Gak usah manyun." Ucapnya sambil memukul mulutku pelan. Aku yang gugup hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kau gak lapar?" Tanya Sasuke kepadaku.

"Hm lumayan. Heheh." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Sasuke pun berdiri dari tempat duduk nya dan merapikan bajunya.

"Kalau gitu aku akan beli makanan." Ucapnya santai. Sedetik kemudian aku langsung memegang tangannya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tidak usah beli! Aku bisa bikin makanan untuk kita berdua kok!" Ucapku dengan nada riang.

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" Tanyanya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Tentu! Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga!" Aku tertawa kecil. Sungguh aku tak percaya aku bisa sedekat ini dengannya.

"Ck, terserah." Sasuke pun kembali ke tempa duduknya dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Aku pun langsung berlari ke dalam atau tepatnya ke arah dapur. Aku mungkin tidak bisa memasak. Tapi kalau hanya memanggang atau menggoreng aku masih bisa. Ehm mungkin juga tidak. Ah biarlah, yang penting ini kesempatan bagus untuk berudaan dengan Sasuke.

Setelah aku sampai di dapur, aku langsung membuka kulkas. Dan yang kudapatkan hanyalah dan telur. Ah apa yang bisa kubuat? Hm lebih baik aku goreng sajalah dagingnya. Dengan cepat aku langsung menyediakan segala macam bahan yang aku butuhkan. Lalu segera aku goreng daging tersebut.

_**Kring .. Kring .. Kring .. Kring**_

Suara telfon tiba-tiba berbunyi dari arah kamar. Aku pun segera berlari untuk mengambil handphoneku.

_**Ino calling**_

Dengan cepat aku memencet tombol hijau dan mendekatkan layar handphone di telingaku.

"Halo Saku.. Kau sedang apa?"

"Astaga Ino, ini masih sangat pagi. Kenapa harus telfon sekarang?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Hehe gomen Saku. Aku cuma merasa khawatir sama kamu. Kamu gak apa-apa kan?"

"Hehe, jadi begitu. Iya aku gak apa-apa kok. Tenang saja." Kami pun berbincang-bincang selama kurang lebih 10 menit.

"Bye Ino. Selamat pagi hehe." Aku langsung memencet tombol merah. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa aneh. Rasanya ada yang terlupakan. Tapi apa ya?

Oh Astaga! Dagingnya masih di goreng. Aku langsung berlari ke arah dapur secepat mungkin. Sesampainya di dapur, tercium bau asap yang sangat menyengat. Lalu aku langsung menengok ke arah daging yang sudah tak berdaya. Aduh, bagaimana ini. Si penjual es itu pasti akan mengejek ku lagi.

"Ada apa?" Suara berat yang baru saja mendarat di telingaku telah sukses membuat sekujur badan ku merinding. Aku membalikan badanku dan menatapnya dengan takut.

"Eng ano Sasuke. Aku gak sengaja.. Hehe."

"Tidak sengaja apa?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Eng dagingnya… Gosong .. Heheh.." Ucapku sambil menggaruk kepala ku yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon. Ia memperhatikan daging itu dengan seksama. Dan menghela nafas.

"Kau ini seorang perempuan tapi tidak bisa masak." Ucapnya dingin. Ah aku tidak percaya dia masih bisa berkata seperti itu. Lalu Sasuke langsung menuju ke kulkas dan mengecek seluruh isinya.

Lalu dia membuka sebuah laci besar dan mengambil kecap. Dan juga mengambil beberapa telur dari kulkas. Dia juga mengambil nasi. Apakah dia akan membuat sesuatu?

"Hm kau mau bikin apa?" Tanya dengan polos.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan. Kita hanya bisa membuat yang sederhana." Ucapnya santai. Kalau dilihat dari bahan-bahannya sepertinya dia akan membuat.. Nasi goreng eh?

"Kalau kau tidak mau bantu jangan disini."

"Eh? Tentu aku mau bantu!" Ucapku semangat.

~ !0 menit ~

Akhirnya makanan pun sudah jadi. Ya seperti yang kubilang tadi. Kami hanya membuat nasi goreng dengan telur. Berhubung daging nya sudah hilang, jadi pakai telur saja. Aku langsung menaruh piring diatas meja dan menyediakan minuman.

"Selamat makan!" Ucapku dengan lantang.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke seperti biasanya.

Aku pun mencicipi makanan yang dibuat oleh kami berdua. Meski Sasuke membuat 90% bagian, tetap saja aku termasuk dalam proses pembuatannya.

"Wah! Enak Sasuke! Kau pintar memasak ya!" Pujiku. Rasanya memang sangat lezat. Tak kusangka Sasuke bisa masak. Ya setidaknya tidak seperti ku.

Acara makan pun telah selesai, meski tanpa pembicaraan. Tapi bagiku, makan berdua bersama Sasuke sudah sangat menyenangkan!

Kami pun berjalan ke arah ruang tv. Sasuke langsung menekan salah satu tombol di remote tv dan terus mencari siaran tv yang ia sukai. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Aku duduk dengan Sasuke, hanya pandangi wajahnya yang indah. Sungguh, dia adalah laki-laki paling tampan. Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran melayang di otaku. Aku merasa aneh. Aku sudah sering di maki-maki oleh Sasuke dengan kata-katanya yang tajam bagai pedang. Tapi kenapa aku gak bisa benci sama Sasuke? Ah menyusahkan saja!

"Hei." Panggilnya.

"Hm?" Jawabku singkat.

"Kau mau nonton apa?" Tanyanya sambil memandangku.

"Tidak tau." Aku menaikan kedua bahuku.

"Kau tidak ngantuk Sasuke?" Tanyaku.

"Hm belom." Ucapnya datar.

"Oh.."

"Kau yakin?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Berisik." Jawabnya singkat.

"Maaf." Cih aku kan cuma bertanya. Apa salahnya. Dasar pelit.

"Kalau kau ngantuk tidur saja." Ya tebakan dia memang benar. Aku memang sangat mengantuk. Tapi ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk berduaan dengan Sasuke. Kesempatan ini tidak boleh di sia-siakan!

"Sudah sana." Ucapnya sembari menggerakan kepalanya tanda mengusirku. Cih dasar, dia tidak bisa membaca pikiranku. Dengan malas aku pun berjalan menuju ke ruangan yang sempat menjadi tempatku tidur. Aku membuka pintunya dan menekan tombol lampu. Aku berjalan tergopoh gopoh menuju tempat tidur dan langsung membiarkan tubuhku jatuh dikasur yang empuk.

Aku memandangi langit-langit kamar. Aku pun tersenyum untuk ke sekian kalinya. Aku masih bisa membayangkan kejadian hari ini. Menurutku Sasuke sudah mulai baik padaku. Apakah dia mulai mau mengerti tentang ku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan kejadian hari ini. Aku memang gadis yang beruntung. Hehe

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Uyee! Akhirnya selese jugaaa… Maap ya kalau masih ada banyak kesalahan.<strong>_

_**Oh ya, untuk senpai-senpai yang baik hati mohon di review ya :3 kritik dan saran diterima**_

_**~ terima kasih ~**_


	6. Chapter 6 : I'm sorry

**By : Cherryblossoms**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje dan abal-abalan ==v,jayus,OOC,AU,AR,AH,typo (s)**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**~Weee Akhirnya! Update juga :D~ Lama banget ya? Hahahahaha! *kick* Oh ya betewe~ Maap ya ceritanya abal banget .. Ini hanya muntahan pikiran saya yang lagi depresi Xd abis lagi sibuk latihan joget-joget disekolah *Tak usah ditanya* Jadi semua serba numpuk. Pr dan kawan-kawannya selalu menghantui ==" Jadinya tepar deh ~ Yah tapi inilah hasilnya.. Maap kalau anda kurang puas *sujud~ Cekidotdot~**

* * *

><p>"Sakura.." Sebuah suara berat memanggilku. Ku arahkan kepalaku ke semua tempat, demi mencari asal suara tersebut. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat seorang lelaki yang dibalut baju biru berjalan mendekatiku, ia menggenggam sebatang mawar yang sangat indah. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia pun berhenti.<p>

"Kau siapa?" Tanya ku penasaran. Sebuah topi biru yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya membuatku tak dapat melihat siapa dia. Dan anehnya ia tak merespon sama sekali.

"Hei, kau ini siapa?" Tanya ku lagi. Akhirnya ia membuka topi itu. Dan terlihatlah sebuah rambut bergaya aneh-tapi-unik, mata hitamnya menatapku dengan lembut, dan senyuman terukir manis di wajahnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Kaget. Satu kata yang bisa kukatakan pada momen seperti ini. Lagi-lagi, makhluk itu tak menjawab. Ia malah berjalan mendekat, sampai akhirnya jarak kami begitu dekat.

**Deg.. Deg.. Deg..**

Jantungku.. Berdetak kencang. Berhentilah berdetak kau jantung yang menyusahkan! -err maksudku, berhentilah berdetak dengan kencang! Kembalilah normal!

"Ini.."

Eh?

"Bunga ini untukmu.."

Apa?

"Bunga secantik ini, hanya untukmu seorang.."

Kok bisa?

Ia menarik tanganku, dan memberi bunga cantik itu tepat di atas tanganku. Setelah beberapa lama aku 'cengo' dengan mulut yang terbuka, ia mulai mendekatkan mukanya ke arahku. Oh Kami-sama.. Apakah, ini akan menjadi first kiss ku? Dengan makhluk ciptaan mu yang terindah ini? Dengar perlahan tapi pasti, aku memejamkan mataku dan mempersiapkan mentalku…

10 centi….

5 centi…

3 centi…

.

.

"HEI BANGUN GADIS PEMALAS!"

"WAAAA!" Seketika itu aku terjungklang kaget karena sebuah suara yang menggema kencang ditelingaku.

Oh? Itu hanya mimpi ternyata…

Mimpi Indah…

Sangat indah…

Yang paling indah…

APA? Itu.. HANYA MIMPI? Jadi.. Aku tak akan dicium oleh Sasuke?

"TIDAAAAAAKKKK…..!" Aku berteriak dengan kencang. Mengeluarkan seluruh kekecewaanku. Dan ya, aku tak teriakan ku itu mengaung diseluruh ruangan.

"Hei, bodoh! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Ucap Sasuke ikut berteriak. Ia memukul kepalaku dengan keras. Aku langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan setan seseram yang kubisa. Tapi,

Hhhiiii~ Sepertinya wajah penjual es ini lebih seram dari milikku.

"KAU!" Teringat akan mimpiku yang gagal, aku pun mengacungkan jari telunjukku ke arah si penjual es yang sedang mengeluarkan aura amarah yang menyeramkan.

"Kau menghancurkan mimpiku! Kau tau tidak, sudah berapa lama aku menantikan mimpi seindah itu! Pada akhirnya, aku sang Haruno Sakura HAMPIR mencium Uchiha Sasuke! Kau bodoh!" Omelku seketika.

Eh?

Krik Krik

Aduh! Mati aku!

Apakah aku baru saja berkata,

'_Aku sang Haruno Sakura HAMPIR mencium Uchiha Sasuke!_'

Dan yang sedang ku ajak bicara adalah…

"Jadi… Kau memimpikanku, Haruno?" Dengan berat aku mulai memalingkan wajahku ke arah bocah bernama UCHIHA SASUKE.

**GLEK! **

Tolong aku kami-sama..

"Jadi.. Kau mau mendapat ciuman dariku, hah?" Pertanyaan bodoh. Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku tidak akan memimpikan penjual es seperti mu!" Ucapku berusaha menyakinkan. Sebuah cengiran jahil tiba-tiba saja muncul. Entah akunya yang aneh, atau apa, tapi aku jadi merasa takut. Ia mulai duduk di kasur, dan mendekatkan mukanya ke mukaku.

Errghhh! Jangan! Jangan sampai memerah! Muka ku tak boleh memerah!

Adegan ini seperti di mimpi!

Tak sampai satu menit, ternyata wajah kami sudah begitu dekat. Sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di kulit wajahku. Tangannya yang dingin setia memegang daguku yang bergetar. Oh Kami-sama, terimakasih..

.

.

"Pppfffttt.."

EH?

"Kau pikir aku akan menciummu?" Bocah berambut ayam itu segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku.

"Hahah! Coba lihat wajahmu sekarang! Seperti orang bodoh saja! Sudah cepat, kau mandi saja sana." Ia pun langsung berjalan dengan tawaan yang menghiasi wajahnya, dan akhirnya lelaki itu pun menghilang bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang tertutup.

"Apa…" Aku masih terdiam. Aku yang masih sulit untuk mencerna kejadian tadi hanya bisa tercengang layaknya orang aneh.

"Tidak! Tidak Sakura!" Segera kugelengkan kepalaku. Aku tak mungkin kan dicium Sasuke? Tak mungkin kan? Huh sudahlah Sakura. Teruslah bermimpi..

Dengan malas aku turun dari ranjang yang sangat nyaman, dan kutatap jam dinding yang bertengger.

06.40

Hah? Sudah jam enam lewat dua puluh menit? Haduh! Aku bisa terlambat lagi! Dengan cepat aku langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

'Sialan kau Sasuke! Kenapa kau tak mau membangunkanku!'

* * *

><p><strong>~SKIP TIME~ Break time~<strong>

* * *

><p>"APAAA? DEMI APA?" Teriakan seorang wanita berambut blonde telah menggetarkan seisi kantin. Aku yang langsung salting pun langsung menatap Ino dengan tatapan '<em>akan-ku-bunuh-kau<em>'. Mengerti arti pandanganku, Ino pun langsung mengatup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan tersenyum ke arah seisi kantin.

"Kau… Benar-benar tidur bersama Sasuke?" Tanya Ino yang masih tak percaya. Oh, aku menyesal telah menceritakan momen indahku semalam.

"Aduh! Ino-pig! Sudah beratus-ratus kali,"

"Kau baru bilang 3 kali Sakura.." Ucap Ten-ten memutuskan pembicaraanku.

"Iya terserah.. Sudah tiga kali aku bilang! Aku tidak tidur bersama Sasuke! Aku cuma tidur di RUMAH Sasuke! Rumah! Kau tau rumah kan? Yang bahasa Inggrisnya House! RUMAH!" Ucapku dengan kesal. Dasar anak yang telmi!

"Ah, selo aja dong.. Lihat tuh, urat mu keluar semua.. Hiii~ Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat mendengar cerita 'si penjual es dan si jidat lebar…" Gadis itu menghela nafas lemas.

**PLAK!**

"Aduh!" Seketika itu juga tamparan dariku telah mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Ino.

"Enak saja! Kenapa harus ada jidat lebarnya hah?" Protes ku tak terima. Ten-ten, Hinata, dan Temari yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya bisa tertawa geli. Tau sendirilah cirikhas ketawa mereka masing-masing.

Ten-ten 'Hahahahaha…'

Temari 'Bwkakakakakkaka'

Dan Hinata 'Hihihihihihi…'

**GLEK!**

Hm oke yang tadi itu menyeramkan… Tertawa Hinata ku akui memang seram. Meski aku tau, Hinata itu adalah orang yang baik hati, suka menolong, lembut, ramah tamah, rajin, sopan, dan berwibawa. Tapi tetap, gaya tertawanya yang lembut, dan pelan, membuatku terbayang-bayang akan hantu.

"Ehem.." Tiba-tiba sebuah deheman memecah keheninganku. Ku tatap lelaki yang sekarang berada persis di belakangku.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanyaku pada seorang lelaki berambut durian yang sedang menatap Hinata -pacarnya- dengan penuh cengiran.

"Aku.. Ingin pinjam Hinata sebentar~. Boleh yaaa~~."

"Ya ya, ambil saja sana. Tapi kau harus cepat pergi.." Ucapku ketus.

"Arigatou..!" Naruto pun langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata, dan berlari menjauh dari kami.

"Oke, masalah sudah beres. Sekarang, ayo kita bahas si penjual es lagi."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Ah? Ada apa? Kenapa semua terdiam? Memang apa yang terjadi?

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Ino menunjuk sesuatu yang sepertinya ada di belakangku. Dengan rasa penasaran, aku membalikan badanku,

"WHA? Sasuke-kun? Sejak kapan kau disana? Eh maksudku, disini?" Ucapku salah tingkah. Dan Ironisnya, bukannya membantu, tapi teman-temanku malah tertawa diam-diam. Dasar tak tau diri.

"Boleh aku pinjam Sakura sebentar?" Meminjamku? Tunggu dulu..

Tadi Naruto bilang, ia 'meminjam Hinata' karena mau istirahat bersama. Berarti..

Pffttt.. Sasuke kekanak-kanakan sekali sih. Masa hanya karena ingin istirahat denganku, ia perlu berkata seperti itu? Hahahaa…

"Ya ya tentu saja. Silahkan nikmati waktu anda.." Ucap Ino menggoda.

"Ih Ino-pig! Tutup mulutmu!" Ucapku dengan senyuman malu. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke pun menarik ku menjauh.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama kami berjalan bersama, akhirnya kami sampai di tempat yang sepi. Jangan-jangan ia mau menciumku? Sama seperti kisah di mimpiku? WAHH!

"Kau tunggu sebentar disini.." Aku hanya menyanggupinya dengan anggukan. Aku pun duduk di sebuah bangku tua yang terletak tak jauh dariku.

Pikiranku sudah penuh dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Bermacam-macam pikiran sudah menghantuiku. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

"Ah kau sudah kem-"

Oh Kami-sama!

Sekarang dia sedang menggenggam sebatang mawar ditangannya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearahku. Ini sama seperti di mimpiku.

"Sakura... Mau kah kau,"

"Iya aku mau!" Ucapku penuh antusias. Hei, bukankah dia akan bertanya 'Sakura mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?' ya kan? Kalau begitu jawaban ku sudah pasti iya!

"Hei aku belum selesai bertanya!" Ucapnya ketus.

"Tolong jangan hancurkan rencanaku dong!"

"Hehe.. Aku tau kau,"

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!" Kurasa sekarang ia marah. Lho? Tapi kenapa?

"Aku tidak sedang menyatakan cinta padamu!"

**DEG!**

"Eh? Jadi kau mau apa?" Tanyaku gugup. Aduh, kenapa kau harus sebodoh ini sih Sakura!

"Aku mau, kau membantuku. Malam ini, aku akan menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis. Karena kau adalah gadis yang paling ku kenal, jadi kau harus membantuku!"

Aku HANCUR..

"Kenapa.. Kau harus.."

Jadi.. Itu berarti.. Hari ini, malam ini.. Sasuke akan menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis? Dan itu berarti..

"Kenapa harus aku yang membantu mu?" Ucapku tak terima.

"Lho memangnya kenapa? Bukannya kau ini suka menolong?" Tanya nya dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku kan menyukaimu!" Diam. Itulah hal yang pertama kali Sasuke lakukan saat mendengar hal yang sudah kupendam selama ini.

"Kau-"

"Iya! Aku menyukaimu! Jadi sebaiknya, kau cari perempuan lain saja untuk membantumu!" Ku lipat kedua tanganku di depan dada ku, dan menjulurkan lidah ku kearahnya.

PUK!

"Auw! Kenapa kau menjitakku 'ayam'?" Tanyaku kesakitan.

"Aku gak mau tau! Pokoknya, kau harus membantuku! Bagaimana pun caranya!" Ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Memangnya perempuan itu siapa sih?"

"Kau tak perlu tau! Yang jelas, aku sangat menyukainya! Makanya, aku ingin rencanaku itu berhasil!" Ergh! Dasar penjual es yang berhati es dan bersuara es! Berkulit es dan bermata es! Dasar pangeran es!

"Kau-"

"Ano.."

Ah! Siapa sih yang sudah mengganggu pertengkaran ku dengan pria menyebalkan ini! Ku palingkan wajah ku ke sumber suara. Dan seorang gadis berambut merah berdiri disitu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tayuya?" Ucap Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat gadis itu. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi terlihatlah sudah wajah Sasuke yang langsung memerah. Oh, jadi gadis ini yang sudah mencuri hati Sasuke? Seorang gadis berambut merah, yang sama seperti Karin, dan dengan mata hitam -agak kecolatan- yang sama dengan si pangeran es ini. Hm, dia kelihatan tomboy, tapi dia kelihatannya juga baik.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa? Kau apakan Sakura?" Gadis itu mulai berjalan mendekat, dan tanpa kusangka, ia malah mengelus rambutku. Dia pikir, dia itu siapa? Mentang-mentang disukai Sasuke!

"Aku.. Aku tak berbuat apapun!" Ucap Sasuke menyelak. Cih dasar pembohong kau!

"Sakura-chan, kau tak apa kan?" Tanyanya dengan lembut. Kenapa orang ini bisa tau namaku ya? Aneh sekali?

"Ha? Iya aku gak apa-apa kok.." Ucapku 'agak' malas.

"Sudah ya! Aku malas bertatap mata dengan lelaki seperti mu!" Ku tepis tangan anak bernama Tayuya ini, dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka. Yah, biarkan mereka menikmati waktu bersama!

.

.

.

"HAH? DEMI APA?" Teriak seorang gadis dengan kencangnya. Dan kalian pasti sudah tau siapa dia.

"DEMI CINTA!" Teriak Ten-ten membalas. Gadis yang berteriak tadi -alias Ino- langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tapi, kau serius kalau Sasuke akan menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis?" Tanya Ino misterius. Karena malas, akupun hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan kecil.

"Hah.. Pupus sudah harapanku untuk menyatukan mu.. Haaahh.." Ino menghela nafas dan memasang tampang menangis. Hei! Bukannya aku yang harusnya menangis?

"Ne, mungkin saja yang dimaksud Sasuke-kun itu kau Sakura-chan.." Hibur Hinata. Haha ingin tertawa rasanya.

"Tak mungkin lha.. Kau tau kan, si Tayuya itu kan cantik jelita.." Ucapku putus asa. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Toh, aku tak bisa memaksa Sasuke kan?

Ku sandarkan punggungku ke kuris empuk yang menurutku nyaman. Ah rasanya ingin menghilang saja dari bumi ini. Mungkin nanti aku bisa bertemu dengan lelaki yang lebih baik, lebih tampan, dan lebih punya hati daripada si ayam es itu.

**_KRING KRING KRING_**

Akhirnya bel istirahat pun sudah berbunyi. Yah, waktunya belajar lagi. Ke tempat dimana semua anak di paksa untuk menerima semua pelajaran yang -beh- menyusahkan. Tak ingin kena marah karena telat masuk, aku dan kawan-kawanku langsung berlari di dalam kerumunan anak-anak. Tubrukan pun tak dapat dihindari. Banyak anak-anak yang sudah berdecak kesal karena aku tabrak, yah setidaknya ini kebiasanku. Jadi mereka sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua. Sama seperti ku yang sudah biasa disakiti Sasuke…

* * *

><p><strong>~SKIP TIME~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang!" Akhirnya, aku pulang juga kerumah ku. Ah, hari ini aku memang sial. Hanya karena harus mengerjakan tugas dirumah teman, aku jadi pulang semalam ini? Aku kan kangen rumah! Dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa Sasuke harus membawa ku kerumahnya ketika aku pingsan? Oh iya! Sekarang Sasuke sudah punya pacar baru. Jadi untuk apa aku memikirkannya lagi?<p>

Aku berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke teras ku. Dengan kasar ku lepas kedua sepatuku dan ku lempar entah kemana. Dan dengan susah payah ku coba melepas kaos kaki ku yang terasa menempel di kaki.

"Jadi, kau mau kan?"

Hm? Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu? Dengan berjinjit aku berjalan ke arah pintu rumahku, dan menempelkan kupingku mendekat ke pintu.

"Tayuya, kau mau kan?" Ah, suara dingin itu lagi. Dan Tayuya? Jadi gadis itu sedang berada di rumah ku? Cih, seenaknya saja Sasuke membawa tamu!

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Suara lembut itu mengalir lagi di telingaku. Argh! Menyebalkan!

"Sudah, kau jangan pikirkan dulu tentang dia. Jadi.. Kau mau kan?" Apa? Jadi Sasuke menyampingkanku? Jadi si gadis Tayuya itu lebih berharga dariku! Fine Sasuke!

"Hm, baiklah…"

**BRAK!**

Cukup. Aku sudah cukup mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Jadi, mereka sudah jadian? Hanya itu kan? Kalau begitu, penderitaan ku berakhir.

"Sakura? Sejak.. Sejak kapan kau disana?" Sasuke sepertinya terlihat kaget sekali? Kenapa? Tidak suka kalau ada yang mengganggu kisah cintanya?

"Kau tak perlu tau!" Balasku ketus. Ku tatap gadis berambut merah itu dengan tajam, setajam yang ku bisa. Perlahan tapi pasti aku berjalan kearah pasangan baru itu. Yah, mereka memang terlihat sempurna. Kujulurkan tanganku ke arah Tayuya dan memberinya senyum sebisa ku.

"Eh? Ke.. Kenapa Sakura?" Tanyanya gugup. Tak mau basa-basi aku pun meraih tangan kanannya.

"Selamat ya.. Kau menang…" Ucapku tanpa pikir panjang. Ku tatap Sasuke yang masih tercengang, ku genggam tangan Sasuke, dan tersenyum pula kearahnya. Setelah selesai 'berjabat tangan', aku berjalan ke arah kamar ku, mengunci pintu, dan membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Ku tatap langit-langit kamarku. Tanpa terasa mataku ku yang kuyakin tak kemasukan apapun, tiba-tiba terasa perih. Ah! Jangan lah! Jangan menangis! Masa hanya karena si Sasuke itu, kau jadi lemah begini? Terlalu kau Sakura…

"Sakura! Buka pintunya!" Seseorang berteriak di depan pintu sambil menggedor-gedor pintuku. Berisik banget sih!

"Diam kau ayam!" Ucapku marah. Ku ambil selimutku sehingga menutupi seluruh badanku. Ku ambil headset ku dan menyetel lagu kesukaan ku. Sehingga suara Sasuke yang terus memanggilku tak terdengar. Ku pejamkan mata ku dan mendengarkan musik yang hanya berupa melody. Lembut dan damai. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa menenangkan pikiran dan perasaan ku yang sedang kacau.

"Huh.. Sasuke-kun dan Tayuya jadian ya?" Gurau ku tiba-tiba. Terbayang sudah di pikiranku, tentang dua sejoli yang baru menjalin cinta hari ini. Cocok. Satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan mereka. Sasuke itu, memang orang yang jahat. Ia tak punya perasaan. Ia pasti sudah tau kalau aku menyukainya. Cuma yang namanya orang tak berperasaan, mana mau ia mengerti? Cih, menyusahkan!

'Kring… Kring… Kring…'

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara dari handphone ku berbunyi. Dengan malasnya ku angkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?" Ucapku mendesah. Namun entah telingaku yang rusak atau apa, tapi yang kudengar adalah sebuah isakan kecil.

"Ha.. Halo?" Merasa takut aku pun bangkit dari tidurku.

"Sa.. Sakura.." Huh, syukurlah itu bukan sesuatu-yang-seram-. Namun lebih tepatnya itu suara Ino-pig. Eh? Kok dia menangis?

"Ino? Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Bisakah.. Kau kerumahku? Aku akan.. Membicarakannya di sini.." Ucap Ino dengan isakan hampir disetiap kata-katanya.

"Eh? Ba.. Baiklah…" Segera ku matikan handphoneku. Dan bergerak menuju lemari besar. Ku ambil jaket yang berwarna senada dengan rambutku, dan segera mengambil tas pink ku. Ku buka pintu kamarku, dan melongo sedikit. Ah, ternyata pasangan itu sudah pergi.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku ke arah garasi, dan mengenakan sepatu kesukaan ku. Kebetulan orangtuaku sedang tidak ada, dan berhubung Sasuke sedang 'berbahagia' dengan Tayuya, aku pun mengunci pintunya. Tak mau membuat Ino menunggu, aku segera melangkahkan kaki ku ke pagar.

"Sakura-chan?" ku palingkan wajahku kearah orang yang baru saja memanggilku. Ah, Tayuya dan Sasuke… Ternyata mereka belum pergi. Tapi sepertinya Tayuya akan segera pulang. Buktinya Sasuke sedang menaiki motornya. Oh, diantar pulang ya?

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke padaku. Pandangannya 'agak' melunak daripada yang tadi. Hm entahlah? Mungkin hanya bayangan ku saja.

"Kerumah Ino…" Jawabku santai. Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Semalam ini?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Masuklah… Wanita tak boleh jalan sendirian.." Ucapnya sambil mengarahkan bola matanya ke arah rumahku.

"Kau juga sebaiknya masuklah… Tak baik pacaran malam-malam!" Sindirku dengan kesal. Tayuya yang kutatap tajam hanya bisa tertunduk takut. Padahal dia lebih tua, tapi jadi dia yang takut.

Sasuke, yang merasa ku sindir pun langsung tercengang. Namun itu tak bertahan lama. Ia pun menghela nafas.

"Ayo naik Tayuya.." Dugaan ku benar. Mereka mau kencan dimalam seperti ini. Dasar tak tau diri. Gadis itu pun segera menaiki motor Sasuke, dan tersenyum sedih kearahku. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka pun sudah hilang menjauh dari ku.

.

.

.

"Waaaaa!" Tangisan seorang gadis berambut blonde pun terdengar semakin kencang.

"Ino! Ayolah! Jangan menangis terlalu kencang!" Ucapku sembari menutup telingaku. Ku tatap Ino yang sepertinya tak memperdulikan ocehanku, masih terus menangis. Tapi Ino pantas menangis seperti itu. Bayangkan saja! Ia melihat Sai, pacarnya, pulang bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik yang tidak dikenal Ino. Dan ia bilang, Sai terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Ino, ku yakin kau salah liat. Mungkin saja, gadis itu adalah teman lama Sai?" Ucapku berusaha menghibur.

"Ino-chan.. Sabar ya.. Tenang, Sai tak mungkin menghianatimu." Hinata yang juga diundang kerumah Ino, ikut berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

Dan tiga jam pun berlalu hanya untuk menenangkannya. Dan sekarang Ino tampak sudah tenang. Aku dan Hinata yang sangat kelelahan pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Ino yang sudah ceria kembali.

"Ino, maaf ya.. Tapi aku harus pulang sekarang. Tak ada orang dirumahku.. Aku pamit ya. Dadaaa" Ucapku sembari berjalan keluar kamarnya.

.

.

'Krik.. Krik.. Krik..'

Suara kumpulan jangkrik terdengar jelas dikupingku. Menemaniku berjalan dikegelapan. Berhubung hari sudah malam, jarang sekali ada kendaraan yang lewat, jadi suasan pun terasa sangat sepi. Mungkin tak sesepi kelihatannya. Kalau saja pikiranku bisa terdengar, mungkin akan terasa berisik. Ya dikarenakan pikiranku yang sedang penuh, dan serasa ingin meledak. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sasuke. Tak terasa, aku sudah berada di gang rumahku. Namun, tanpa ku sadari, seseorang sedang duduk disamping motornya. Aku pun berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Ucapku ketus.

"Pagarnya dikunci. Jadi aku menunggumu." Orang pemilik nama Ucihha Sasuke ini berbicara dengan suara yang memelas.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah selesai berkencan? Cepat sekali.." ucapku sembari berjalan kearah pagar.

"Sakura.." Suara berat itu kembali menghantui pikiranku.

"Sakura.." Ia memanggil ku untuk yang kedua kali. Namun, aku yang tak mau berhubungan apapun lagi dengannya, hanya bisa diam.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan menggenggam tanganku. Aku yang masih terkejut menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau mau apa?" Ucapku memberanikan diri. Untuk beberapa lama Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Ku tanya, kau mau apa?" Tanya ku lagi kepadanya. Namun sekali lagi, aku tak mendapat respon darinya. Menyusahkan!

"Maaf…" Suaranya melembut. Hanya itu yang kudapat.

"Maafkan aku.." Ucapnya lagi.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

Sasuke menaikan kepalanya kearahku. Ia melepaskan salah satu genggamannya dan mengambil sesuatu dari belakang punggungnya.

Dan seketika itu juga, aku terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang ia genggam.

'Setangkai bunga mawar'

Mimpi indah itu pun sekali lagi berputar di pikiranku. Kupejamkan mataku berharap agar mimpi itu hilang.

"Sasuke, kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa kau jadi aneh?" Semprotku tiba-tiba. Sasuke tak menjawab apapun. Ia malah melontarkan senyuman manis.

Aku dan dia terdiam bersama. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Angin dingin berhembus membelai rambut ku dan rambutnya. Bunyi jangkrik bahkan serasa berhenti. Hanya cahaya remang yang membantuku agar dapat melihat wajah tampannya. Wajah dingin yang disukai semua wanita. Wajah yang hampir tak pernah membentuk sebuah senyuman. Wajah yang selalu membuatku salah tingkah. Dan, wajah orang yang kusukai.

"Percakapan yang kau dengar tadi, tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Aku hanya menawarkan Tayuya untuk pulang bersama. Karena hari sudah malam, dan sebagai pria, aku harus melindungi wanita. Tayuya yang takut melukai perasaan mu pun menolak. Dan akhirnya aku harus menyingkirkanmu." Mata onyx itupun menatapku dengan lembut. Bunga yang sedari tadi ia genggam ditangannya ia pindahkan ke tanganku. Ia pun kembali '_memeluk_' tanganku dengan tangannya.

"Maaf aku telah menyakitimu.." Bingung. Ya, aku bingung. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Namun entah kenapa, aku tau Sasuke tidak bercanda. Ia sedang bicara serius.

"Aku tak perduli kalau kau masih marah padaku. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau,"

"Sasu-"

"Gadis yang kubicarakan saat itu bukanlah Tayuya, tapi gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang ingin kuberikan bunga mawar ini bukanlah Tayuya, tapi gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Dan gadis yang kusukai bukanlah Tayuya, tapi gadis bernama Haruno Sakura."

Ini.. Ini pasti mimpi.. Ya, aku pasti bermimpi. Sasuke, tak mungkin berkata seperti itu. ia tak akan menyukaiku. Ini semua bohong!

"Maaf Sakura, tapi orang yang kusukai bukan Tayuya, tapi kau. Aku ingin kau membantuku saat itu, semata-mata hanya untuk melatih mentalku saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu. Dan kalau kau bertanya kenapa mukaku merah saat Tayuya datang, itu karena aku malu, karena Tayuya lah satu-satunya orang yang tau perasaanku padamu." Suara lembut itu seakan telah mencekik jantungku. Entah perasaan apa yang muncul. Rasa lega, bingung, sedih, semuanya bercampur. Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Bibirku seakan tak mau bergerak sesentipun. Dadaku tak bisa berhenti berdetak kencang. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

Wajah Sasuke yang berwarna putih pucat seketika berubah agak merah. Dengan susah payah aku berusaha tersenyum. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Semilir angin yang dingin serasa tak menusuk lagi. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku, bersiap membisikan sesuatu.

"Haruno Sakura, mau kah kau menjadi-"

"Iya aku mau.." Ucapku memutuskan kalimatnya. Aku yakin, jawaban yang akan kudapat akan berbeda dari yang waktu itu.

"Terimakasih.." Bisiknya pelan ditelingaku. Aku yang masih berada dalam pelukannya pun kembali tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

"APA? DEMI APA?" Kalau kalian merasa déjà vu, aku pun juga merasakannya. Ya, gadis berambut blonde itu kembali berteriak, setelah aku selesai menceritakan pengalamanku kemarin.

"Ino! Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengucapkan, 'demi apa'?" Celetuk Ten-ten kesal.

"Iya maap." Balas Ino singkat.

"Sakura, kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Ten-ten to-the-point. Aku pun langsung menganggukan kepala dengan semangat. Kejadian semalam sama sekali tak bisa kulupakan. Dan tak akan pernah kulupakan!

"Ehem.." Sebuah deheman tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Ku palingkan wajahku kebelakang dan mendapati sesosok lelaki dengan wajah tampannya sedang berdiri dengan muka datarnya.

"Aku pinjam Sakura.." Ucapnya tanpa basa-basi. Semua teman-temanku langsung mengangguk dan cekikikan melihatku yang langsung salah tingkah.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang lelaki yang sekarang telah berstatus kekasihku itu pun menarik ku menjauh dari kerumunan.

Kira-kira dia akan melakukan apa ya? Apakah dia akan memberikan ku kado? Atau dia akan mengajak ku kesuatu tempat yang sudah ia sediakan? Atau.. Ia akan mengajak ku jalan-jalan di taman? KYAA aku tak tahan!

"Jangan pikir yang macam-macam.." Celetuknya tiba-tiba. Senyuman jahil yang sekarang sudah sering kulihat menghiasi wajah nya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa geli mendengarnya. Yah apapun itu, aku tak peduli. Yang penting, aku dan Sasuke sudah bahagia.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaa! Apaan inih? Ancur amat? Ampun senpaaii .. Jangan marahi akuu~ *dilempar telor* Ne~ Betewe maap yak kalau fic ini benar-benar abal, dan mudah ditebak.. *nangis dipojokan* Well, saatnya mengucapkan ...<strong>

**Terimakasih~~ **

**Review Please :3**


End file.
